Zapatillas de Ballet
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Historia Alterna, los personajes no son míos, la historia si. Candy pierde todo a muy corta edad, pero el destino le tiene un camino preparado, Albert nunca a dejo de buscar y cuando la encontró... todo tuvo un porque... Fic de baile, para las personas con danza en el corazón...
1. Bailando en un sueño real

Zapatillas deBallet  
Por Mayra Exitosa  
Historia alterna con los personajes de Candy Candy  
Capitulo 1 Bailando en un sueño real

Chicago Illinois, primavera de 1996.

En un salón de ballet una fila de pequeñas practicaban el lago de los cisnes, siete niñas de colores distintos y cabellos diferentes, se lucían ante la dama más sofisticada que visitaba ese lugar, una pequeña de ellas llamó la atención a la bella Priscila Andrew, los movimientos precisos, el toque que ella deseaba encontrar… en ese momento lo estaba observando con detenimiento en esa pequeña rubia de ojos verdes, que con su mirada perdida en su concentración, escuchaba la melodía sin notar a quienes la observaban desde los asientos y a la dama que dejo su lugar para acercarse y verificar quien era la pequeña bailarina.

Un jovencito desde la primera fila observaba a su madre Priscila detenidamente, al ver hacia donde dirigía su mirada, la pequeña bailarina se ganó en ese instante su admiración también, Candy levantó con toda armonía la pierna doblando la espalda, al lograrlo, brotó la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Para realizar los giros que la harían demostrar que todo lo que estaba realizando era mágico.

Una pequeña observaba tímida, por como Candy no había notado que Madame Andrew estaba viéndola a ella, casi salen sus lagrimas al sentir tan cerca a la mujer que representaba todos sus esfuerzos, ella era la primera bailarina de ballet con el mayor prestigio en Europa y América. Annie soltó sus lágrimas contenidas, emocionada perdió el paso e hizo tropezar a sus compañeritas detrás.

Candy por su parte, no escuchaba nada, solo la melodía que transportada a ese lago donde los cisnes lucían en todo su esplendor, cerró sus ojos girando su cuerpo, satisfecha porque se sentía flotar ante la melodía, dio el salto con toda su gracia hizo una hermosa sonrisa, sus bellos ojos se encontraron con aquel que la observaba minuciosamente. Doblo su pierna para terminar el baile sin despegar su mirada del joven, que en ese momento sin darse cuenta formó parte de su baile fantasía, al verlo sintió recibir el mayor premio de todos, la ternura y admiración de esos ojos celestes que la observaban solo a ella.

Una serie de aplausos suaves turbo su ensoñación, al notar que alguien aplaudía cerca de su rostro, era Madame Andrew quien con lagrimas emocionada, tomaba de la cintura a Candy elevándola en sus brazos y dándole tiernos besos, agradecida por el espectáculo que le había brindado.

-Pequeña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Una voz suave respondió antes que ella, contestando  
- ¡Priscila! Ella es mi hija Candy… ¿la has olvidado? Dijo sonriendo Violeta, al ver que su hija continuaba en los brazos de Priscila.  
- ¡Por Dios! Violeta… no lo puedo creer esta niña tiene la gracia de una bailarina profesional.  
- Gracias. Quería que fuera enfermera como todas las mujeres de mi familia, pero su padre la consciente en todo. Y ella baila para él.  
- Por eso apreció tanto a Edward, el sabe que su pequeña será quien algún día ocupe un sitio como la primera bailarina Internacional.  
- Gracias Priscila, entonces no sabías que ella era mi niña, eso hace sincera tu elección.

En ese momento detrás de Priscila un jovencito alto y delgado levantaba la cabeza para ver encima del hombro de su madre a la pequeña, que era abrazada mientras las damas conversaban. Candy al notar que fue hasta ella el joven, se ruborizó por completo apenada, sorprendiendo al chico ante sus ojos, pues ambos se estaban admirando, sin que sus madres se dieran cuenta.

Sin aviso, Priscila bajo a Candy dio un par de aplausos y la música de otra pieza volvió a entonarse, Candy sonrió feliz, esa pieza era especial, de inmediato sin que nadie le dijera ella comenzó a girar y a levantar sus pequeños pies, en un movimiento gracioso y rápido al demostrar que reconocía la melodía y la sabía por completo. Las pequeñas de inmediato tomaron varios lugares alcanzando los pasos que Candy ya había memorizado, el jovencito se paro frente a ella, haciendo una caravana tomo el lugar de pareja de Candy, haciendo que ella hiciera una sonrisa efusiva, el baile continuaba y el tomaba en varias ocasiones sus manos para levantarlas y que tuviera apoyo a sus giros. Sin esperarlo, tomó su cintura y en el momento indicado la elevó en sus brazos haciendo lucir a Candy como si fuera Madame Andrew quien estuviera bailando.

Candy estaba emocionada, jamás nadie la había elevado tan alto y tan firme. Al bajar el joven la estrechó con su cuerpo y el baile terminaba con un brazo y una pierna elevada de Candy, mientras que él posaba una rodilla en el suelo y sus rostros unidos se admiraban. Fue tal el agrado para las dos damas madres de ambos, que ellas se abrazaron al terminar la pieza. Mientras que varias de las pequeñas que se encontraban ahí, mostraban tristeza en sus rostros, al no ser tomadas en cuenta.

Por la noche, los padres reunidos conversaban Edward White y William Andrew escuchaban emocionados a sus parejas, ante el descubrimiento de Priscila quien emocionada aseguraba que Candy llegaría a ser una bailarina profesional.

-Edward, tienes que decirle a Violeta que la pequeña debe dedicarse tres horas diarias al baile por las tardes, ya verás que los cuatro estaremos viendo bailar a tu hija, vestida como un ángel en el debut siendo ella la primera bailarina.  
-Por supuesto Priscila, mi niña ama la música tanto como yo, estoy seguro que mi pequeña jamás dejará de escuchar la música de su corazón.

En el salón, el joven observaba a Candy sentada con sus pies flotando sin tocar el piso, ante el sillón donde estaba sentada, con una tierna sonrisa, ella estaba atenta escuchándolo porque describía todo lo que ella había realizado y su madre apreció sus movimientos.

- Escuchas Candy, dicen que serás una gran bailarina.  
- Voy a poner todo lo que soy para lograrlo, ¿y tú estarás ahí?  
- Por supuesto. Conmigo es con quien estarás bailando. Le guiñó un ojo muy coqueto.  
- ¿De verdad? Dijo emocionada Candy  
- No permitiré que nadie me gane ese lugar.  
- Entonces, tampoco permitiré que nadie me lo gane a mí.

Costa de Norfolk, otoño de 1999.

"Doce personas murieron al estrellarse esta noche el jet privado del Corporativo Andrew en la costa de Norfolk al este de Inglaterra, informó BBC. La Primera Bailarina Priscila Andrew, su esposo William Andrew, sus amigos Violeta y Edward White, los pilotos Jeff Benet, Roger Byron, Eddie Colman, otros que viajaban también Mark Jones, David Pegg, Tommy Taylor, Lían Hilan y Duncan Edwards..."

Candy era abrazada por su Tía Luisa, quien vestida de enfermera, la llevaba al colegio después de haberse recuperado de un virus que la mantuvo en cama por semanas, lo cual fue la causa por la que no pudo viajar con sus padres. Ambas escuchaban la radio del auto, se enteraban que su familia se había estrellado en un avión. El impacto fue tal para ambas que se llenaron sus ojos de llanto y sin darse cuenta Luisa continuaba manejando por inercia, pasando un alto que ocasionó que un camión se impactara con ella, justo de su lado.

Ese día Candy fue llevada en una ambulancia al hospital, recuperándose de varicela, al ir al colegio se da cuenta de que perdió a sus padres y la única Tía que le quedaba, moría en un impacto de auto.

Un par de médicos no dejaban pasar a nadie, una enfermera llamada Verónica amiga de Luisa, tomó a Candy y la escondió, pensando que la pequeña sería llevada a un hogar para niños sin padres, ignorando todos los protocolos la escondió y la cuido ocultándola de todo, ahora que sabía que Candy se había quedado sin familia.

Verónica usaba sus recursos para proteger a la pequeña y buscaba todos los medios para que ella no sufriera más perdidas, usaba sus contactos médicos, de incapacidades y de papeleos, para asegurarse que Candy estuviera protegida y no la encontraran, mientras que todos los bienes de su familia quedaban a su nombre, con la custodia pendiente y los bienes de su Tía Luisa por igual, haciendo que Candy recibiera beneficios entre becas, estudios y seguro de forma inmediata.

En Europa, en un colegio privado entraba George Johnson, con la confirmación de la noticia para Albert, quien era abrazado por este, ante el evidente dolor tan grande. Albert en un par de meses sería mayor de edad, sin embargo sus padres lo protegieron de tal manera que nadie podía tocar la fortuna, solo él bajo la supervisión directa del administrador de la familia.

- ¿Y la hija de los White?  
- Ya envíe por ella. La traerán aquí para despedir a su familia, estará contigo.  
- Gracias George. Procura que no le falte nada por favor.

Pasaron los días, se daban cuenta que la familia de Candy había sufrido un accidente automovilístico y la pequeña había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Chicago Illinois. Verano de 2005.

Los años habían pasado Candy regresaba y trabajaba como enfermera en Chicago, ahora vivía ya en la que fuera la casa de sus padres, su Tía Verónica tuvo que viajar a América del Sur, con su familia y ahora se hacía cargo sola de cuidarse y pagarse sus alimentos. Trabajaba por turnos, con la antigüedad y becas que su tía Luisa había dejado, cubrió su carrera como enfermera, pero en su corazón seguía la pasión por el baile, aun que la vida le había arrebatado lo que más amaba, ella continuaba practicando tres horas diarias, como si con eso pudiera conservar la esperanza de un sueño.

Candy siendo escondida y protegida, en sus fantasías conservó intacto un pequeño detalle que la hacía suspirar, tenía en su corazón un amor platónico, imposible, lejano… pero al fin solo suyo, en una puerta de su guarda ropa, estaba un poster tamaño carta de un bailarín importante, rubio de ojos celestes, alto y gallardo vestido de príncipe con una suave sonrisa ella ocultaba en su guarda ropa el gran amor que la hacía bailar, tres horas diarias… aun en turnos agotadores y con un salón de baile en su propia casa un poco maltratada por los años, pero conservada con todo el amor que ella procuraba al llegar los fines de semana, cultivar el jardín de su madre, limpiar la madera pulida del piso del salón que su padre le había acoplado en casa, con espejos alrededor como cuando iba a las clases de ballet, ella todos los días, portaba un par de zapatillas, ahora más grandes que cuando era niña, pero bastante pequeños a su cuerpo eran los pies de la enfermera Candy White, los fines de semana bailaba variedad musical, para actualizar el ritmo que su corazón indicaba, pues dentro de ella, viajaba día a día tres horas, a su propio mundo a olvidar sus penas y agrandar sus alegrías, en ese espacio mágico que creaba cada que practicaba su baile, recordaba en ocasiones a su padre, en otras a su madre y a su tía Luisa, pero había una constante en todos sus bailes, la mirada de su amor platónico y una hermosa sonrisa al finalizar las tres horas, eran su premio por lograr aun con su horario agotador, el haber practicado y llegar al final para ver en su imaginación esos hermosos ojos, y escuchar una frase "Conmigo es con quien estarás bailando".

Moscú, Rusia

En la Academia de Ballet Bolshoi, una de las más antiguas del mundo y una de las compañías de ballet más prestigiosas. Con las mejores instalaciones para la formación de danza a nivel internacional. Salía William Albert Andrew después de ofrecer una conferencia y una muestra de ballet donde demostraba porque portaba el título como el mejor bailarín profesional Internacional.

Saliendo subía a un auto y una joven bailarina con la voz sensual y bastante prepotente le daba indicaciones al chofer para salir de Rusia y viajar a Europa, semanas después viajarían a América, después de haber triunfado en la muestra de ballet donde ambos eran pareja. Con el éxito en los negocios, en su vida personal el serio y temido millonario, tomaba como placer personal el ballet que le heredara en sus venas su madre, para llegar a ser siempre el mejor.

Elisa Legan aspiraba a ser la mejor bailarina y se unía a William, engatusándolo para hacerse lucir, y que este algún día aceptara no solo como pareja de baile sino como la futura Madame Andrew de la familia, ambicionaba los papeles importantes como pareja de William y tenía un extravagante anhelo por superar a todas y que ninguna pudiera superarla.

- Elisa, bailaste precioso en Viena  
- Lo sé, tú no estuviste nada mal. Lo trataba Elisa como si fuera algo simple lo que había realizado, cuando nadie podía hacer la perfección en la que sus movimientos destacaban. El solo sonrió para sí mismo y le respondió con tranquilidad un simple,  
- Gracias.  
Albert giraba a ver su computadora para ponerse al día con las inversiones internacionales y apoyar un poco a su grandioso amigo George, quien le daba la oportunidad de conservar la pasión del baile, mientras George vigilaba los negocios personales de William, esto lo agradecía mucho porque la hermana de su padre Elroy Andrew, se negó rotundamente a que William se dedicara al ballet internacional, cuando debería dedicarse exclusivamente a los negocios, ya que la fortuna tenía una parte invertida con otros de su familia, quienes dependían del éxito en las negociaciones.

Candy caminaba por la acera rumbo a su pequeño auto, cuando vio a Annie Britter, aquella compañera de ballet de cuando eran niñas, después de la muerte de sus padres, su Tía Verónica la escondió de todos y perdió contacto con sus antiguas amistades. Se asomó por los vitrales a el salón de baile, subió las escaleras olvidándose por unos minutos de regresar a casa, para ver que había sido de aquel que fue su salón de entrenamiento.

Seguía siendo una escuela profesional y selecta. Annie era una bailarina profesional, bailaba precioso ante los ojos de Candy y el joven que bailaba en ese momento con ella era un Bailarín de alto rango, campeón a nivel nacional en los Estados Unidos. Su maestra estiraba el rostro y daba instrucciones a ambos  
- Vamos Señor Cornwall, lo hace usted perfecto, pero debe demostrarle más pasión en los detalles, ella está bailando para usted, usa toda su gracia y simpatía en los movimientos, mientras que usted no brinda ningún destello en su rostro.  
- Es solo una práctica, Annie Britter es mi novia Señorita Stamford, por supuesto que valoro su gracia. Annie lo vio a los ojos con una discreta sonrisa, por fin había declarado lo que ambos tenían en secreto, y precisamente en el salón, donde todas sus compañeras estaban en ese momento, con esa idea dio un par de giros y vio a Candy vestida de enfermera tras el vidrio, se paró en seco, abrió sus ojos enormes y con sorpresa gritó  
- ¡Candy!  
Candy hizo una sonrisa al ser reconocida por Annie, abrió la puerta y ambas se abrazaron, al soltar el abrazo Candy le dijo  
- ¡Bailas hermoso Annie! ahora ya eres una profesional.  
- Candy porque te fuiste, tengo años sin saber de ti, y ¿por qué vistes de enfermera?  
- Soy enfermera Annie.  
- ¿Dejaste el baile?  
- Eso, jamás. En el corazón siempre se lleva una melodía que te hace bailar.

Ambas se abrazaron y Archie vio con ese brillo que tanto buscaba la Srita. Stamford, esta lo vio en los ojos de Archie, por cómo se despertó algo en él, al ver a la enfermera, giro para ver porque Annie había dejado de practicar y por fin vio el rostro de aquella pequeña que durante varios años estuvo ahí como estudiante.  
- ¿Candy White?  
- Si. Candy levantó su rostro al escuchar su nombre, y al ver a la Srita. Stamford, hizo una hermosa sonrisa, y le dio un abrazo al reconocerse entre ellas.  
- ¿Mi pequeña? Ya estas hecha toda una mujer, eres enfermera, mírate Candy.

La Srita. Stamford, tomo su mano y se hizo hacia atrás viendo su cuerpo demasiado delgado aun, agregó - Haber Candy, quítate las zapatillas. Candy apenada, se quitó sus zapatillas cerradas de enfermera, saco suavemente sus pies, en cuanto hizo esto, la maestra le hizo un movimiento a sus brazos y Candy giró, levantó su pierna alzando su falda blanca, dio dos saltos engarzados se paró en sus pies sin zapatillas dio seis giros completos, abrió sus ojos, bajo sus brazos e hizo una caravana. La Srita. Stamford, abrió sus ojos desorbitados y con un puchero en su rostro comentó - Candy White, me has cambiado por otra escuela y te han perfeccionado…

- No Srita. Stamford, me he dedicado a estudiar, me gradué de enfermera, estoy trabajando en el hospital Santa Juana aquí en Chicago, pero siempre practico mis tres horas diarias.

La cara de las que escuchaban, incluyendo a los jóvenes bailarines, era de asombro, había bailado perfectamente sin estar en una escuela profesional, recordando los pasos que guardaba con anhelo, tal como los recuerdos que atesoraba, sus pies mostraban la forma que tomaban al usar las zapatillas, todas las bailarinas que tenían pies un poco más largos, Candy por su parte conservaba sus pies tan pequeños y estilizados, bastante bien cuidados sin marcas de maltrato y de golpes, al contrario, las medias que llevaba denotaban un par de pies hermosos, tanto que el bailarín principal, la veía desde esos pequeños pies hasta su hermoso rostro, como si con ello su pecho se llenará en un suspiro.

Candy con su sencillez, colocó sus pies en las zapatillas, con una sonrisa al ver a todas aquellas personas serias, sabía que ella ya no pertenecía a ese lugar, pero al ver las bancas del fondo, recordó a su madre sentada observándola, en su mente la vio sonreírle, haciendo un ligero movimiento de su mano. Con una sonrisa y sin escuchar más, pues con sentir lo que se llevaba en su corazón, salía sin responder nada, sin hacer ningún comentario. Diciendo un simple adiós y retirándose por la escalera para dirigirse a su auto, un pequeño auto viejo que la esperaba para regresar a casa e iniciar como cada noche, sus tres horas diarias de baile.

William Albert era solicitado al teléfono, Elisa estaba encima de él porque pronto se irían a América, bailarían en un teatro de talla internacional, ahí sería el despegue principal de Elisa, ella era la que necesitaba de William para sobre salir de la incógnita en la que se encontraba, como auxiliar de baile, en la llamada insistía que podían hacerse pasar por novios, que así no lo molestarían las fans en América. Albert por su parte no sentía un gran amor pero era un caballero y acepto la petición de Elisa.

Candy leía un diario donde por fin William el hijo de madame Andrew estaría en América, por fin podría verlo y preguntar dónde quedaron los restos de sus padres, buscarlo y ver de nuevo esos ojos que había guardado para ella, si había esa química que tuvieron de niños, si acaso ella podía aspirar a algo más que un amor platónico.  
- Hola Paty… si ya lo leí, al parecer vuelve por fin a América.  
- Candy, ¿Lo vas a buscar?  
- Paty, es el único que sabe donde están mis padres.  
-Ah. Yo pensé que él era el chico por el que suspirabas.  
- Por favor Paty, si éramos niños cuando lo conocí, ya debe tener novia y una vida.  
- Tienes razón Candy. ¿Cuándo piensas decirme quien es ese hombre que se robó tu corazón? y no me lo quieres contar.  
- Paty, ya te lo dije, es un amor imposible, no es justo comentar algo imposible.  
- Y cuando piensas tener novio Candy.  
- Cuando me enamore.  
- Si sigues suspirando por el imposible nunca te vas a enamorar.  
- Verás que si, solo que… no he conocido al adecuado.  
- Bueno que te parece si salimos este fin de semana al canta bar y vemos algunos chicos.  
- Paty, este fin de semana tengo guardia. En otra ocasión será.  
- ¿Me lo prometes?  
- Prometido.

Candy tenía un fiel amor a aquel joven que un día la hizo sentir que sus sueños tenían una liga con la realidad, pero nadie sabía que él era y seguía siendo su amor imposible, sería un amor criticado y absurdo, ella ya no tenía amistad con él, entre ellos había muchos kilómetros de distancia, y una pareja profesional inseparable, con la cual había sacado lagrimas al verlo bailar tan bello en compañía de esa joven.  
William por su parte, salía solo, caminaba y se dirigió al panteón donde descansaban sus padres, en silencio conversaba con ellos, y vio hacia la tumba a un lado de sus padres, salió una lágrima, toco la pared del lugar donde descansaban los White, bajo su rostro y dijo

- No la encontré. Pero sigo buscándola.

Con eso, sentía haber una promesa de cuidar a su niña, la única sobreviviente de los White, estaba perdida, cómo pudo sobrevivir una niña de escasos diez años sola, haber huido, desaparecer, los familiares de la madre de Candy se quedaron con los bienes en protección hasta que apareciera la niña, pero eso es lo que él pensaba.

Verónica, con el poder de ser la compañera de la tía de Candy movió todo para que Candy tuviera todos los bienes de sus padres a su nombre, se hizo pasar por un familiar lejano y como en todo momento manejo el nombre de Candy en todos los papeles, ninguno de ellos se nombro a Verónica Rodríguez, sino a Candy White pero de incógnita, así nadie daba con ella, no era robada las propiedades, puesto que en cuanto apareciera todo sería de ella.


	2. ¿Un puntapié por favor?

Zapatillas de Ballet  
Por Mayra Exitosa  
Capítulo 2

¿Un puntapié por favor?

Chicago. Primavera 2008.

El tiempo había pasado, Candy White era mayor, los años habían escondido su historia, su pasado triste, pero ella apoyada con la amiga de su Tía Luisa, a la que cariñosamente trataba como otra Tía, salió adelante y ahora era una mujer trabajadora.

Candy era abordada por su vecino, un joven llamado Tom Stevens, quien con el pretexto de que ella llevara en su auto a su padre, se le acercaba todos los días, para conocerla y buscar en ella un poco de admiración y tal vez… hacerla su novia.

- ¡Hola Candy!  
- ¡Hola Tom! ¿Ya está Listo el Sr. Stevens?  
- Si, me iré a trabajar… eres un ángel para nosotros, que bueno que él te acompañe en las mañanas a tu trabajo, así nadie te falta al respeto y aprovecha para ir a su terapia.  
- Si, una serie de ventajas de tener una enfermera cerca. Nos vemos Tom.  
- Nos vemos Candy. Tom sonriente, cada vez hablaba más con ella, ya no se le atoraban las palabras como cuando la vio volver junto a su Tía a su casa de nuevo, Candy era una mujer hermosa.

En un auto muy pequeño de la propiedad de su Tía Verónica, Candy iba acompañada por el señor Stevens quien pronto sería dado de alta de sus terapias de re habilitación de un brazo, pero desde que su hijo le pidió que fingiera dolor extra, para acercarse a Candy, ambos hombres se habían unido más como Padre e hijo, por la complicidad de conquistar a la hermosa enfermera.

En el hospital ambos llegaban y entraba cuidando de dejar al Sr. Stevens en su área para ser atendido, después se iba a reportar y comenzaba su día, al terminar ella regresaba sola, en ocasiones se iba de compras, en otras por detalles para la casa, pero algo jamás se olvidaba, tardara lo que tardara, ella practicaría tres horas continuas, ballet, salsa, danza internacional variada, lo que fuera para enriquecer sus pasos con algún video, alguna melodía nueva, algo que la hiciera descansar, olvidar sus penas y crear su mundo mágico de luz, de amor y de imaginar que un imposible… era posible.

En el teatro de New York se estrenaba la obra anunciando a William Albert Andrew, como protagonista principal, muchos bailarines de América, viajaban para ver en vivo el baile del bailarín millonario, las competencias en las que había participado hablaban de un bailarín superior en varios ámbitos, su especialidad el ballet clásico, su habilidad, le daba para ser bailarín de otros bailes internacionales, lo demostró cuando viajó a Brasil y ganaba el baile de Samba originario de ese lugar, él como invitado especial, pudo participar y quedar con el campeonato, gracias a encontrar una pareja Brasileña, con el nivel alto, así como el deseo de superar en todo al sentirse importante por ser elegida por William. Desafortunadamente después sufrió un pequeño accidente, donde quedó lesionada y ya no pudo bailar, fue entonces que entró a su vida Elisa, como una bailarina profesional y desde entonces llevaba siguiéndolo por varios años.

El teatro estaba a reventar se presentaría por primera vez William, pero para hacer mejor el evento fue llamado Terrance Grandchester, otro de los mejores bailarines ingleses, amigo de William con quien habían compartido escenarios desde los inicios de ambos, eran muy buenos y Terrance apreciaba mucho a William, aun que la publicidad quisiera enemistarlos nunca lo lograban.

Elisa no conocía a Terrance ni sabía de la amistad de los dos bailarines, ella entraba como gran dama planeando la forma de encontrarse con la prensa y decir levemente que era la novia de William, pero la seguridad de este tenía contemplado protegerlo, así que la prensa no era precisamente la protección programada.

Elisa tenía que encontrar la forma casual, se fue a la práctica en el teatro y conoció a Terrance que en ese momento ensayaba con una compañera, jugando sensualmente en el baile, fue tal la emoción de Elisa al conocer a Terrance seduciendo a Karen su compañera, que fue tal el impacto, deseando ocupar el lugar que Karen tenía.

Terrance y Karen realmente no se estaban seduciendo, sino que el show de esa noche bailarían sensualmente ese baile. Pero Elisa se escondió un poco y seducida por los movimientos del gran bailarín inglés, sintió algo que jamás le había provocado su compañero, por primera vez deseo estar en el lugar de Karen, olvidándose de su ambición en William por el deseo carnal en Terrance y eso fue algo que su mente y su cuerpo desearon con mucha necesidad.

Terrance en el papel de seductor que tenía que interpretar, realmente era muy bueno, no requería de mucho esfuerzo, lo tenía todo, otro compañero de baile era Anthony Brown, pero este no pudo asistir a la gala, por compromisos en Europa, así que buscaban alguien de su talla para hacer el papel de competidor y en América quien lograba obtener el papel era el campeón nacional Archivald Cornwall. Este hizo su aparición jalando a Karen, para ese momento Elisa ya se había movido de su lugar y no vio que era un ensayo lo que Terrance y Karen estaban realizando. Ella se alejaba tratando de recuperar su respiración y contestaba su teléfono,

- Si William, estoy en el teatro vine a practicar. Contestaba el celular retirándose de ser la observadora seducida.  
- No puedo ir, estoy en unos trámites Elisa, pero practicaremos más tarde.  
- Como quieras William, me pondré a practicar en cuanto se desocupe el escenario.  
Albert conversaba con George, las novedades eran insólitas, la niña desaparecida, estaba en Chicago, en la casa de sus padres viviendo como si nada, se había labrado su propio camino sin tocar la herencia de sus padres, sin saber quien la había cuidado y protegido todo ese tiempo.  
- ¿Es en serio? ¡George es un milagro! ¡Mi pequeña está viva!  
- Bueno William, ya no es una niña, debe ser mayor y según el investigador hasta tiene trabajo y vive completamente sola.

William sonrió feliz, la niña de los White estaba viva, no murió con la tía Luisa, su desaparición sería resuelta en cuanto la localizaran, pero ahora la noticia era increíble, la felicidad del rostro de William al recordar a la pequeña bailarina lo hizo enlazarlo a su madre, su mente se fue hasta ella, donde practicaba un baile frente a él, el mismo baile que la hizo la mejor bailarina Internacional y que a la fecha nadie había podido interpretar a la perfección, por lo complicado de sus pasos.

- Bert, lo importante no es bailar por la perfección, sino bailar con el corazón.  
- Si mamá, lo sé, mi corazón baila cuando tu lo haces.  
- ¡Mi niño! ¡Te amo!  
George vio a William y notó que estaba hablando solo, así que dio un aplauso fuerte y agregó  
- Ya pronto comenzará tu práctica, nos vemos por la noche. William sonrió apenado e hizo una sonrisa amistosa, George lo palmeo en señal de comprensión.

La obra fue un éxito, estarían tres días consecutivos por el exceso de venta de boletos, era un caos enorme y suplicas para que fueran cuatro días, pero William no aceptaba y eso molestaba a Elisa. El último día un movimiento de Elisa hizo que Albert se jalara y doblo el pie de manera equivocada al trabarse con ella, así William se lastimó el tendón exponiéndose por encima del empeine provocando que William saliera lesionado. Como profesionales Terrance aceptaba cubrirlo, pero preocupado por el pie de William no quería aceptar.

- Amigo, esto es grave.  
- Lo sé. Ten cuidado, al parecer algo salió mal.  
- Si. Lo vi, le diré a Karen que lo hagamos nosotros.  
- Es tu decisión.

William fue llevado al hospital, por la urgencia y la Tía de este al estar sedado, ordenó que fuera llevado de nuevo a Europa, este se molestó, pasaron meses, William seguía lastimado y viajaba solo para América. Elisa hizo de las suyas y Karen enfermó días después, quedando ella como pareja de Terrance en América. El baile preparado con Karen jamás se volvió a practicar, Terrance consideraba muy torpe a Elisa y podría lastimarlo como lo hizo con William inhabilitándolo permanentemente.

William estaba molestó la lesión no había sido tan grave, pero su tía con tal de sacarlo del baile, exageró y pagó para anunciar su retirada. Albert caminaba con un poco de molestia sin muletas, al principio uso un bastón pero al llegar a un hospital en América se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho su tía, lastimaron más de la cuenta con tal de que William pensara que ya no podía bailar.

George descubrió las cosas y dejo que William se fuera sin decirle nada a nadie, eso afectaría en las finanzas de los socios y por ende a su Tía. William había desaparecido dejando a cargo a George y este se jugaría las cartas que William le dejó para cobrar caro el atrevimiento de la Tía de William.

- Lo siento mucho madame, se deprimió tanto por lo de su pie, que no sé lo que pueda pasar.  
- ¡Santo Dios! George haz algo, contrata investigadores, encuéntralo, esto puede ser la ruina de los Andrew.  
- Bueno Madame, lo siento por ustedes, pero William tiene sus inversiones aseguradas, los Andrew no caerán en la ruina, solo los socios o los inversionistas.  
- ¡Que!

George daba media vuelta, sonreía tranquilo, William estaba en América, no se llevó los datos de la niña de los White, pero cuando se comunicara con él, se los daría y la encontrarían.

En Chicago alguien seguía las noticias y buscaba saber más del caso de William, como era posible que la compañera estuviera bailando con otro, que acaso no eran novios, que no tuvo la decencia de cuidarlo y protegerlo. En la grabación del accidente se notaba que Elisa había sido quien daño a su compañero, eso era notorio para los que bailaban ballet y conocían de los movimientos, mientras que para los espectadores que no conocían mucho de baile, lo consideraban un accidente.

- Candy este fin de semana ¿si saldremos al canta bar?  
- Paty… no estoy de humor, estoy preocupada.  
- ¿Le paso algo a tu Tía?  
- Ah… no… es un paciente del hospital  
- Candy… ¡Me asustaste! Tienes muchos pacientes, no debes preocuparte ya deberías estar adaptada en aceptar las cosas en el hospital, no acepto un no por respuesta, este fin de semana saldremos… si quieres… Invitamos a tu vecino. Al parecer le agradas  
- Paty… ¡No lo hagas! Por favor, es un buen vecino y… no quiero sentimientos equivocados… su padre estuvo un tiempo en re habilitación, hicimos una buena amistad y eso es todo.  
- Como quieras Candy, lo cierto es que el fin de semana saldremos y si te portas mal te pasaré al frente a cantar.

Candy sonrió, al menos ya se había olvidado el tema de invitar a Tom, realmente era muy buen amigo, pero noto algo en él que no le era bueno y se alejo poco a poco, se salía antes que el saliera, llegaba directo a la cochera y lo esquivaba, ahora que Paty intentara invitarlo, no era un buen plan, ese chico debería conocer a Paty, pero si ella estaba en medio, no prosperaría esa relación.

Albert llegaba a Chicago y la casa quedaba muy lejos del centro, tuvo que tomar varios caminos porque no conocía el lugar y por fin llegaba al hospital para ver los medicamentos de su pie. Ahora portaba el cabello más largo una barba, bigote y lentes, así nadie lo reconocería, en América no era tan conocido como Terrance o Archie, así que pasaría desapercibido con la identificación de uno de sus choferes.

Agotado, se sentaba en una banqueta y Candy lo vio cuando estaba por el área de urgencias.  
- Señor ¿lo llevó? Mostrando una silla de ruedas y una sonrisa, Candy vio a William al ver que traía una bota en el pie.  
- ¿Es usted un ángel? Haciendo cara de encontrar algo celestial en ella.  
- Vamos, lo atenderé de inmediato. Lo dijo guiñando un ojo, sabiendo que su rostro mostraba cansancio.  
Candy abrió la bota y vio algo familiar en la forma de la lastimadura, le dio un suave masaje que hizo suspirar a William, este sonrió complacido y ella comentó

- Me recuerda a una lesión de baile, esto es curable por completo, supongo que usted no es bailarín, pero puedo asegurarle que con una terapia constante y continua esto sanaría de inmediato, sin tanto medicamento. William la vio sorprendido, el no le dijo que era bailarín y ella reconoció su lastimadura como tal, asombrado preguntó,

- ¿Lo cree usted? Ella con una sonrisa y voz firme respondió,  
- Le doy mi palabra.

Candy se hizo hacia atrás, explicó los movimientos posibles con los que un bailarín se puede dañar y el último que explicó fue el que ella molesta comentó con mayor énfasis finalizando con esto

- Si, esa dama lesionó al bailarín, el debió ser un caballero, pero apuesto lo que quiera a que cualquier bailarín profesional que vea como cayó la dama, jamás volverá a bailar con ella, eso parece de forma intencional. Claro está, usted no sabe de estas cosas, pero que no me encuentre de cerca a esa… Bailarina… porque le daré un punta pie aquí.

William soltó una carcajada, haría lo que fuera por llevarse a esa enfermera y que se encontrara con Elisa, ese punta pie, lo festejaría por meses.

Candy termino por hacer un vendaje diferente, mismo que William notó, pues le vendaba los pies como bailarín, pero más firme en la lesión, haciendo que la molestia que sentía, ya no la sintiera al caminar.

- ¡Es un milagro! Ya no me duele.  
- Me gustaría ayudarlo, sé cómo puedo re habilitar este pie en unos meses, así que buscaré la forma de que cada que venga aquí, me encuentre, este es mi turno, así le haré los vendajes y su masaje de re habilitación, con una terapia des inflamatoria y movimientos especiales, quedará como nuevo, lo garantizo.  
- Tenga por seguro que estaré por aquí en estos horarios sin falta, mire ya puedo caminar sin dolor. Caminaba sonriendo de un lado a otro William asombrado ante el vendaje milagroso.  
- Como sea, espere al médico para que le surta las pastillas correspondientes, esto, porque al dormir y bañarse, le va a doler un poco y es mejor estar prevenidos.  
- Gracias.

Candy salió dejándolo con el doctor, en eso llegaba Paty y de lejos le mostraba el reloj señalando con un dedo. Candy apenada porque ella iba de salida cuando encontró al paciente se regresó. Así que había olvidado su cita con Paty y de inmediato salió corriendo con ella tomo su bolso que estaba en un escritorio y abrazó a Paty

- ¡Vamos estoy lista!  
- ¿Vestida de enfermera?  
- Cuando lleguemos me cambio, aquí traigo mi ropa.  
- Esta bien. Con tal de que no te niegues.

Se fueron en el auto de Paty, asegurando que el auto de ella se quedaba en el hospital, después vendría por él y se iría en él de camino hasta su casa. Candy no quería tomar y se lo aclaró a Paty, esta acepto y solo tomarían algo de aperitivo sin mucho alcohol, Candy pensaba en su tres horas, mientras Paty emocionada por presentarle chicos a Candy y se olvidará de ese hombre que conoció cuando su tía se la llevó.

Llegaban a un lugar bastante caro y de buen nivel, Candy se sentía apenada, la vida donde estaba con su tía Vero, era muy humilde, ella con mucho esfuerzo no tocaba el dinero de la Tía Luisa de Candy para que con esto mantuviera la casa de sus padres y con el paso del tiempo, las becas le dieran trabajo para seguirla sosteniendo. Pero le fue imposible no traer en mente a su padre, con él, el dinero no era problema, todo le compraba, el ballet era meramente por placer y los costos de tenerlo todo, no era nada difícil, pero a su muerte todo lo de su padre desapareció de su alcance, hasta los cuerpos de ambos en Europa. Sin tantos ingresos, como podía visitar el lugar de descanso.

- ¡Candy! ¿Qué sucede?  
- Perdón Paty, me distraje.  
- Mira, chicos guapos. Candy vio y era Archie en una mesa, con otros bailarines y varios chicos, sabía que él era el novio de Annie y no era bueno acercarse a ellos, Candy giro hacia otra área y jalo a Paty.  
- ¡Una mesa!  
- ¡Vaya! Eres suertuda, siempre me toca quedarme en la barra… Candy debo traerte más seguido. Candy sonrió, Paty era nieta de una paciente que falleció hacía tiempo, pero ambas se hicieron amigas gracias a su abuela y desde entonces Paty siempre protegía de Candy, la apoyaba y le hacía buenos regalos. Candy se fue hacia el baño para cambiarse.

William estaba feliz, tomó un taxi y se fue a algún bar, ya estaba cansado de perderse en la ciudad, le dijo al taxista que lo llevara a un buen bar, este de inmediato le comentó de varios y que uno de esos era el mejor porque todos salían sonriendo, debido al locutor que hacía que se les olvidaran los problemas y preocupaciones a los demás.

William quedo muy complacido y sonriente dijo que lo llevara a ese lugar, una enfermera en el hospital le hizo lo mismo que ese locutor y ahora estaba como nuevo con su pie bien vendado.  
Al llegar se fue directo a la barra pidió algo suave, estaba con medicamentos y no se pondría a tomar de más pero al menos se relajaría un poco, porque la casa donde rentó estaba demasiado lejos.

Candy salía vestida con un pantaloncillo unido al cuerpo, una blusa de brillantitos casual y con un maquillaje suave. Paty al verla sonrió, eso era lo que deseaba ver, que ella pusiera de su parte, o no se terminaría el sermón que le haría a Candy.

Pasaban las horas, un joven de la mesa de Archie se levantó y vio de frente a Paty, este le hizo un guiño y ella le sonrió, así fue como la llevó a bailar, mientras Candy estaba de espalda y no lo vio, al irse a bailar Paty ella se quedo sola, dando la espalda a la pista pero vio hacia la barra y estaba su paciente, este giro y se encontró con ella, abrió los ojos en sorpresa, ella bajo el rostro apenada, el tomo su copa y fue con ella.

- ¿Enfermera?  
- ¿Paciente?  
Ambos sonrieron por cómo se llamaron, William se sentó en la mesa y levantó el rostro reconociendo de frente a Archie, bajo este de inmediato y pensó que con el cabello y la barba no lo reconocerían, Candy viendo que este no decía nada, le agregó a como pudo por el alto volumen de la música,

- Me llamo Candy. Esto casi no lo escuchó su compañero, simplemente respondió,  
- A mi dígame Albert… no paciente.


	3. La enfermera baila

Capítulo 3

La enfermera baila…

Por Mayra Exitosa

Ambos volvieron a sonreír. Paty que estaba bailando vio a Candy con un chico en la mesa y esta ya no quería interrumpir, así que continuaba bailando, el chico que le giño el ojo era realmente muy atractivo y bailaba muy bien. Albert viendo a todos bailando y las mesas casi vacías, comentó

- Con gusto la llevaría a bailar, pero temo que me dirá que no. Candy sabía de su pie y por nada lo dejaría bailar, ella quería que se recuperara, se acercó a su oído para hablar más claro sin gritar y respondió,  
- Albert, no te preocupes, no es necesario bailar, podemos conversar un poco, además aunque no lo creas… soy enfermera y acabo de salir de trabajar, así que estar sentada no es un sacrificio en este momento. Sonrió traviesa, Albert vio sus ojos, le eran familiares, ambos sin darse cuenta se quedaron viendo fijamente, la música no los dejaba hablar mucho así que se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, después nerviosos tomaron de sus bebidas y sonrieron al notar que la música se había terminado.

Paty para no interrumpir se iba a la barra, pero el chico con el que bailaba, al ver a donde se dirigía la invitó a su mesa.

- Ven, vamos a mi mesa, ahí tengo un lugar y estaremos al frente.  
- Si gracias. Vio hacia Candy que estaba acercándose al rubio y conversaba, mientras la pareja de Paty le pasó el brazo por la espalda, llevándola a la mesa donde estaban Archie y compañía.

El locutor dio su bienvenida, de inmediato se hizo silencio estaban muy atentos, sonreían en las comicidades que decía y como a todos les daba una razón para estar relajados, mencionaba varios casos, uno de ellos hizo enojar a Candy… "Bueno ya ven lo que paso hace meses en New York, el mejor bailarín del mundo, metió la pata… y nosotros aquí evaluando que ya no va a regresar, al menos ustedes pueden bailar, eso es tranquilizante"

Albert giro a ver a Candy quien estaba roja y molesta, este hizo media sonrisa, le paso la mano por encima de las suyas ajustándolas en señal de apoyo, ella no lo sabía pero lo estaba defendiendo. Candy sintió sus manos y vio al rostro de Albert donde él hacia una sonrisa suave con ternura, ella soltó el aire y ya no dijo nada, bajo el rostro se acercó un poco a su oído y comentó

- Ellos no sabe todo lo que pasa en el baile, le comente que fue la señorita la que daño al bailarín ¿verdad?  
- Si. Pero lo hace porque aquí están bailando y para hacerlos reír, no se moleste.  
- Lo siento, si me molesta, espero no lo vuelva a mencionar si no desea ganarse un puntapié. Albert se sonrió en complicidad con ella. Como no imaginarse que lo estaba defendiendo su enfermera. Si lo volvía a mencionar, con gusto acercaría a la enfermera al locutor.

Este continuaba jugando con el público, pero ambos no escucharon la metodología que seguía en el juego y era que escribieran en papelitos el nombre de la persona que pasaría a cantar. Paty para relajar a Candy al ver que no había bailado escribió su nombre y lo puso en una canasta que pasó el mesero. Este camino frente a Albert y Candy, quien al verlo no entendieron de que se trataba porque ambos estaban en su propia conversación con los puntapié futuros al locutor.

- Bueno damas y caballeros ahora llego el momento de pasar al grande, al único, al mejor… ¡Ronald! quien cantará para ustedes… este ponía el micrófono y una pantalla arriba de la barra indicaba lo que el joven cantaría, el joven llamado, se ponía al frente todo apenado subía y aclaraba que nunca había cantado en su vida, que era una broma de sus amigos… así que sonaba la música y este seguía las palabras que salían en una pantalla, haciendo reír a todos porque su intento por cantar no era precisamente el de un tenor.

- ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué pena! Para eso era la canasta que paso el mesero para colocar a los cantantes dijo Candy a Albert y este no paraba de reír… Ronald estaba todo rojo, cantaba y se le pasaban las palabras apenas decía algo y ya le habían quitado las letras y la canción no la conocía.

Candy estaba muy tranquila, porque ni ella ni Albert pusieron nombres en la canasta, así que se unía a la pena del cantante y aguantaba las risas, porque el mismo Ronald se burlaba cambiando las palabras.  
- Ahora con ustedes, la única, la inigualable, la mejor ella es… ¡Candy!

Albert y Candy se vieron uno al otro, serios, se les había borrado la sonrisa que Ronald había dejado en sus rostros, ahora le tocaba a ella. Albert estaba más sorprendido cuando esta se levantó y caminó hacia el escenario.

- Bueno como dijo Ronald… tampoco sé cantar y menos si no me sé la canción… la gente se relajó al ver el cuerpazo de Candy, lo que cantará era lo de menos, ella portaba tacones pantaloncillo malla y blusita coqueta, así que con una sonrisa busco entre el público y vio a Paty escondiéndose, la vio levantando una ceja, con la mirada le dijo de cómo se las iba a cobrar, levantó el rostro y vio a su paciente, este ni se reía estaba sorprendido, la enfermera estaba guapísima…

La música se empezó a escuchar. Candy sonrió, al menos con eso soltó el aire pues era conocida la melodía, y como no, si ella todo el tiempo escuchaba música…

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)  
Candy man, candy man

(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)  
Sweet, sugar, candy man

Hey, uh  
I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really got me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop jive, makes my panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man

Candy cantaba y se movía al ritmo de la música moviendo sus caderas y su cuerpo de manera sexy y coqueta sin separarse del micrófono, imitando un poco el baile de la artista y poniendo de su propia inspiración, su voz era seductora y su movimiento de labios y rostro provocaban detalles en quienes la veían, pero el baile fue lo mejor. Albert estaba sorprendido, su enfermera era buena para bailar, y vaya que lo hacía.

Los bailarines de la mesa de Archie, estaban de pie ella se movía con pasión y sabía cada movimiento perfectamente bien. Los aplausos acompañaban a la melodía y todos estaban fascinados complementando la pieza musical.

Candy notó que los hombres la observaban en espera de ser correspondidos, ella dirigió su camino quitando el micrófono realizó unos pasos… bailo y cantó frente a su compañero de mesa, así todos sabrían que no estaba sola, esto dejo impactado a Albert, con barba se veía mayor, pero al caminar Candy hacia él y ver la cara de los hombres de la mesa del frente, supo porque Candy lo hizo, este lo tomo como un halago, sonrió fascinado, era una lástima no poder bailar con ella, pues aunque no cantaba como la cantante, al menos si se sabía la canción, bailaba extra bien y su voz estaba causando estragos en varios caballeros.

Terminó de cantar se devolvió para dejar el micrófono, muchos gritaban

- ¡Otra! ¡Otra! El locutor sonriendo respondió

- Bueno si sale de nuevo el papelito aquí, ella tendrá que cantar, si no… tendrán que pedirle permiso a su novio…

La frase al final la hizo en son de burla para todos los que estaban pidiendo que cantara de nuevo.

Candy sonrió llegando a la mesa, Albert de inmediato se paro, movió su silla para que ella se sentara y el locutor lo vio esperando una respuesta, este movió el dedo diciendo no, de forma muy posesiva, que no daba permiso de que siguieran viendo a su novia.

Candy le dio las gracias. Y agregó  
- La primera semana de re habilitación va gratis.

Albert soltó una carcajada, ella era genial.

La velada era magnifica, Paty estaba en la mesa de los bailarines, pero el chico con el que estaba no era de ellos, su nombre Stear, hermano de un bailarín, ellos iban a continuar la velada e invitaban a Paty, esta vio que Candy estaba bien acompañada, y se separó para hablar con ella.

- Candy me invitan a continuar la velada, ¿quieres las llaves de mi auto?  
- No Paty, me iré en taxi hasta el hospital y tomo mi auto, que te diviertas.  
- Gracias Candy, me das suerte amiga, el chico es lindo y me agrada, esta es la dirección a donde vamos y llevo mi teléfono.  
- Estaré al pendiente.  
- Veo que no te fue nada mal, ¿Te gustan mayorcitos?  
- ¡Paty!  
- Si, ya sé, nos vemos.

Candy no le quiso aclarar que se trataba de un paciente, esta se fue y Albert pagaba la cuenta de Candy sin decir nada.

- ¿Qué dice tu amiga? Pregunto Albert travieso al ver que lo observaban de lejos y Candy se había apenado. Candy respondió apretando los labios en señal de nerviosismo,

- Nada. Todo bien. ¿Vas a tomar un taxi?  
- Tal vez. ¿Y tú?  
-Si, voy al hospital de nuevo.  
- Bueno, si deseas te acompaño hasta el hospital. ¿Me permites un momento?  
- Por supuesto, adelante. Albert se retiró a los sanitarios y regresaba sin tardar mucho,

Archie vio a Candy sola, el no estaba con Annie, había tomado bastante y varios de sus amigos lo llevarían, al verla sola este se acercó pasado de copas, se fue a bromear con ella

- ¡Preciosa! Bailaste genial amor. Candy lo reconoció, era bastante atractivo, solo era por las copas que estaba coqueto con ella, así que no le respondía. - ¿quieres irte conmigo? Albert llegó por la espalda de Candy y este notó a Archie pasado de copas,

-Tranquilo, ella no está sola.  
- Ah ¿quieres un baile seductor, preciosa? Dijo viendo que Albert estaba ahí, este recordó el baile seductor de Terry y Archie, si Albert ocupaba el lugar de Terry y Candy el de su pareja, este retaba al bailarín… Albert le respondió,

- ¿No creo que puedas bailar amigo?  
- Por supuesto que sí, hizo un giro y cayó al suelo. Los amigos de él corrieron y vieron a Candy, ella asustada comentó, aguardando una sonrisa de pena,

- ¿Dice que quiere bailar? Giro y cayó. Uno de los amigos lo levantó y lo tomo de un brazo para colocarlo por su espalda y llevárselo, con amabilidad respondió

- Discúlpalo es un caballero, pero su novia termino con él.  
- No se preocupe.

Albert salió con Candy y no pasaban taxis así que caminaron un poco, el no estaba en su casa, y se lamentaba no traer un auto para su enfermera, por fin un taxi pasaba y este alzaba la mano, se separó un poco de Candy y dos hombres pasaban tratando de acariciarla o de quitarle su bolso, esta se defendió, levantó una pierna y encajo su rodilla en el vientre del hombre que le acarició el brazo, el otro tomó la bolsa y Albert giro, dio un par de zancadas y puso un puño en el rostro del maleante, rescatando la bolsa de Candy, mientras que veía al otro caer frente a ella doblándose del rodillazo que le propinó.

Candy comentó retirándose de él,  
- Si gusta vaya al hospital, aunque no creo que pueda justificar el golpe. Levantó su rostro, vio a Albert con su bolsa, ambos subieron al taxi. Llegaron al hospital, Albert se aseguraba de que llegará bien, esta le dijo  
- ¿A dónde te llevo?  
- Esta bastante retirado donde vivo.  
- Ya son más de las tres de la mañana, si gustas, puedo proporcionarte una habitación para que pases la noche.  
- ¿No está lejos?  
- No lo creo, trabajo en este hospital, este es mi auto, y vengo todos los días, haré tus terapias, así que te veré a diario.  
- No encontré un lugar cercano para rentar.  
- Bueno, eso lo arreglaremos, en mi casa hay habitaciones, si deseas rentar una, estarías con tu re habilitación sin lastimarte con los largos trayectos.  
- ¡Hecho! Pagare bien, con tal de que garantices mi recuperación.  
- Pensé que dirías para aprovechar la semana gratis. Ambos sonrieron, Albert estaba todo doblado en el mini auto de Candy, nunca en su vida se había subido a un auto tan pequeño.

Al llegar a la casa, esta parecía un poco abandonada, con descuido y en la obscuridad daba una sensación de tétrica por no tener la pintura actualizada, ni la iluminación adecuada. Candy se apeno un poco al ver el rostro de su paciente escudriñando su hogar y bajaba la vista sacando las llaves, este comentó

- Es enorme y perfecta, ¿De verdad me puedes rentar una habitación? Esta mejor ubicada que el lugar donde me quede.  
- ¡Grandioso! Entonces haría tus terapias antes de irme a trabajar y podrías descansar, eso puede incrementar la velocidad de tu recuperación.  
- Gracias.

Candy suspiró, no le hizo ningún comentario por el abandono de su hogar, pasaban y la luz era muy tenue, le brindó una habitación cercana a la puerta y la sacudió un poco, estaba muy limpia, ella y su tía llevaban una limpieza espectacular, sabían que el polvo causa alergias y decididas a renovar el hogar de Candy, ambas habían dejado en condiciones habitables la casa.

Salió dejando a Albert sentado en la cama, pero con la puerta abierta, ella volvió y Albert sonreía por la confianza ganada de la enfermera, le prestaba un pijama, le proporcionaba cobertores gruesos y pantuflas grandes. Albert tomo las cosas asombrado preguntó

- Gracias, ¿Cómo es que tienes ropa de hombre? ¿Tienes algún hermano?  
- Eran de mi Papá, las tenía guardadas, si necesitas ropa, tengo toda la de él, pero no sé si te quede. Albert se quedó serio, la enfermera había perdido a su padre, por eso estaba abandonada la casa, no había quien le ayudara a mantener en buenas condiciones su hogar, ahora él había ganado un lugar excelente y céntrico para desplazarse en Chicago.

- Muchas gracias, ya verás que no te arrepentirás de darme alojamiento, soy un caballero y un buen paciente.  
- Lo sé, sabes, mi bolso trae mi sueldo, si me lo hubieran robado esta noche, no tendría con que surtir de nuevo la despensa y pasar estos días, te ganaste el hospedaje a pulso. Albert sonrió satisfecho. Ella se retiró a su habitación, no sin antes darle instrucciones y ubicaciones de los baños, la sala, la cocina y otros detalles. - Que pases buenas noches Albert. - Igualmente.

Candy se retiró con tranquilidad, estaba agotada, se dio un baño para quitarse el olor impregnado en su cabello, salió con un suspiro…agotada entro a su cama y quedo dormida de inmediato.

Por la mañana, Albert continuaba dormido y soñando, bailaba junto a su madre y su padre lo observaba, este tomaba a su madre de la cintura haciéndola girar ahora estaba muy alto y era algo especial, porque ella seguía joven, mientras él ya estaba mayor, las sonrisas y la felicidad que expresaba era único, no había tenido un sueño así jamás, suspiraba al ver a sus padres felices y sonrientes, terminó la pieza y despertó sonriendo, fue el mejor sueño de su vida.

Lo curioso es que ya estaba despierto y seguía escuchando música, se levantó en pijamas sin ponerse la bata que acostumbraba y no tenía en ese momento, sintió el dolor intenso del pie no vendado, y cómo pudo, camino hacia donde escuchaba la música… al llegar se recargo en la pared y vio por la puerta entre abierta a su enfermera vestida de ballet con zapatillas, sudaba bastante de haber bailado por horas y continuaba el baile que la melodía brindaba, ella lucía hermosa y sus ojos estaban distantes en otra parte de sus pensamientos, sin hacer mucho ruido, abrió un poco más la puerta y vio el salón con espejos en las paredes, con diseño antiguo y muy bello.

Candy se desplazaba en puntas con una facilidad de una profesional levantó una pierna por completo y realizó el giro dejando a Albert sorprendido, ella era bailarina profesional a parte de enfermera, por eso lo comprendía, por eso sabía tanto de baile…. Y no lo reconoció, la barba y el cabello largo definitivamente eran un buen disfraz.

La pieza termino, Candy hizo un suspiro sonriente, el final deseado lo estaba logrando al terminar agotada su premio estaba ahí, en su mente. Sentada en el piso se desató las zapatillas y camino con suavidad hasta donde tenía la música.

Albert pensaba que ya había terminado y lo vería sin poder evitarlo así que no se movió, definitivamente no podía correr. Pero Candy colocó una música distinta, no era ballet era una melodía romántica, sin calzado comenzó a desplazarse suavemente al son de la melodía cerró sus ojos y sentía la música recorriendo su cuerpo, suavemente dio rienda suelta a su imaginación, haciendo un baile inventado y realmente seductor ante los ojos de su espectador.

La música cambio un poco incrementando el tono de romántico a movimiento rápido y ella subió sus manos acariciando su tórax y su pecho elevando en un movimiento cautivante sus brazos, doblando su cintura como si de un ave tratara elevar el vuelo, dio un par de pasos y la música martillo la batería en señal de salto al aire, ella sonrió abriendo sus piernas y era ver volar a un ave, se vio en el espejo caía con gracia y bajaba sus brazos para continuar la melodía excitante de caricias perezosas del ave que limpiaba sus plumas.

En la puerta Albert soltaba sus labios literalmente al verla, era increíble, no era ballet pero algunos pasos si lo eran, estaba combinando varias cosas a la vez, ella se veía original y muy hermosa al hacerlo, pues sus cabellos estaban humedecidos ante el sudor del baile, su rostro pequeño y sus ojos grandes, su sonrisa eran el moño del regalo que estaba observando, sus pensamientos se autoanalizaban y se decía a sí mismo que hizo bien en la vida para encontrarse a una joven con tantas cualidades, bueno mínimo las que el necesitaba que tuviera, no solo era una bailarina sino una enfermera, en ese momento y gracias a su pie, el la había encontrado, con esos pasos y esa forma de bailar, América se había ganado su corazón.

Candy terminó la pieza y Albert aplaudió emocionado, ella levantó el rostro realizando una hermosa sonrisa, estaba en traje de baile, un poco viejo y relavado, pero no sentía pena con el espectador sorpresa que la felicitaba.

Ella hizo una caravana agradecida, su espectador la estaba haciendo feliz, nunca nadie le aplaudía desde… en ese momento se borró su sonrisa, recordando las veces que escuchó aplausos en ese salón, su padre era el único que había estado en ese lugar, aplaudiendo emocionado al ver a su pequeña, ella abrió sus ojos y vio la sonrisa y el rostro de Albert, sonrió por lo que estaba haciendo que recordara, el no lo sabía pero le estaba devolviendo la vida y su sueños a la realidad, como… un jovencito que amaba de manera platónica… si… como ese amor platónico que hizo que de sus sueños despertará para verlo a él… ahora su paciente estaba haciendo un enlace hermoso entre el recuerdo de su padre y de él en la puerta del salón.

Emocionada y evitando llorar, dio un par de pasos, se colocó unas zapatillas distintas cambio la melodía y salió un baile de música árabe, la cual dio un movimiento de caderas y de pecho tipo el baile hawaiano, con música oriental, el movimiento era preciso, delicado y único sorprendiendo a Albert quien tomó una silla para observarla detalladamente ya que sabía que él estaba viéndola y no la intimido en su manera de danzar, al contrario, parecía premiarlo por haberle aplaudido.

El baile mostraba un estilo de la danza de los siete velos por la música, el movimiento de la cintura para pasarlo en exclusividad a sus bustos al sonar los tamboriles y bajarlo a la cadera cuando cambiaba la música, haciendo del baile no solo movimientos seductores rítmicos, sino adecuados al sonido y a la melodía por completo, terminaba el baile y cubría la mitad de su rostro con la toalla pequeña que usaba para secar el sudor. Haciendo evidente que era estilo árabe. Ella le guiñaba un ojo al tener al espectador adecuado.

Albert sonrió efusivamente, cuando en su vida había amanecido con show matutino personal, esto era un extra que no podía pagar, la enfermera realmente pretendía curarlo y estaba mejorando la salud de su corazón estrujado por la soberbia compañera que lo lastimo, no solo dejándolo botado en un baile y cambiándolo por un compañero de buenas a primeras, sino lastimándolo casi permanentemente gracias a su Tía, que deseaba que no volviera a bailar, y esta enfermera estaba curando con creces ese desaliento, porque todo lo que ella bailaba, él ansiaba bailarlo a su lado.

Emocionado y en pijamas aplaudía con sonrisas el hermoso baile, viendo que Candy deseaba continuar, cambiando sus zapatillas por otras más altas, la música diferente por completo, era otra mujer la que estaba ahí… ahora bailaba salsa. Albert casi se come sus bigotes al cerrar la boca y abrir más sus ojos ante la sorpresa de su enfermera.

Candy bailaba con tacones girando su cintura en una forma de pasos que hacían el baile de salsa de un lado a otro con movimientos engarzados en sus brazos, los cuales movía a un ritmo que Albert gozaba en Sudamérica y que ella le estaba recordando a detalle. Termino quedando en una pose profesional y con sonrisas trataba de recuperar el aire agotada, por como cumplió sus tres horas y aun se dio tiempo para hacer una extra, con el motivador profesional que estaba aplaudiendo frente a ella.


	4. Mi pequeña

Zapatillas de Ballet

Por Mayra Exitosa

Capitulo 4

Mi pequeña

Candy contenta y comentó  
- Gracias Albert… Me encanta el baile… - Candy jadeaba por el aire que aun no recuperaba y continuaba -por eso sabía cómo lastimaron al bailarín, sé que tu lesión no es de baile, y no conoces de este tipo de música tal vez, pero – hizo un silencio ajustando su boca y continuó -… mi padre era el único que…. Me aplaudía en este salón y… me hiciste recordar tantas cosas… quería que el supiera que ahora bailo mucho más y… cuando te sentí aplaudir… era como decirle a él que seguía escuchando la música de mi corazón y que no lo he decepcionado…

Albert por su parte no recordaba haber escuchado bien su nombre así que le llamaba de forma cariñosa,  
- ¡Linda! bailas hermoso, eres única… son muchas melodías distintas para bailes diferentes, eres de verdad una profesional, si te dedicaras al baile, podrías ganar mucho más que siendo una enfermera…

- ¡Albert! Ella corrió y lo abrazó emocionada, definitivamente era lo que su padre le hubiera respondido, era su padre y ella lo escuchaba a través de esas palabras,- ahora sabía que hizo bien en darle hospedaje a su paciente, su padre la alentaba desde el cielo a través de él, aunque él no supiera porque ya no pudo continuar siendo una bailarina profesional, esa era la respuesta de su Papá, ya que su madre estaría orgullosa de la enfermera que era, pero su Padre, le dijo que la vería bailando en los teatros de alto renombre, para él su niña lo era todo.

Albert sorprendido al sentir como ella lo vino a abrazar hasta su silla, como lo comparaba con el padre perdido, era un hecho que tenía poco de haber fallecido que todavía lo sentía a ese modo, el cuerpo de ella doblándose para quedar a la altura donde lo colocaba la silla y recargando su cabeza en su hombro, lo hizo cerrar los ojos y recordar cuando niño, como la niña de los White, lo hacía sentir un hombre mayor siendo un niño… haciéndolo sentir pareja de ella, ahora al tener a su enfermera, sabiendo su lesión y que lo abrazara, no por ser el millonario bailarín profesional William Andrew, sino por ser el mismo, un hombre lesionado llamado Albert, que pagaría renta en su casa y que le estaba brindando espacios mágicos de cada detalle de su vida.

- ¡Preciosa! es en serio, bailas mejor que muchos profesionales…. Dime la verdad ¿Dónde aprendiste ballet?

- Albert… yo… deje de hacerlo cuando tenía diez años… solo bailo practicando en mi mente tres horas diarias para no perder la habilidad…no soy bailarina profesional…soy enfermera… el bailar es…  
Candy se quedó pensando ya no dijo nada, Albert la vio, levantó su rostro de su mentón, vio a sus ojos brillantes como estaban poniéndose tristes de nuevo.

- Nada de ponerse triste señorita enfermera, usted es excelente y algún día bailará en Viena, en Rusia y porque no… en toda Europa…

Candy sonrió limpiando con sus manos su rostro, ese hombre bajo del cielo y su padre lo había mandado, la hizo sentir bien en el canta bar, la rescató de no perder su bolso y el único uniforme que le quedaba dentro de este, le aplaudía como su padre lo hacía en el marco de la puerta del salón, ahora escucharlo hablar de Europa como si fuera tan fácil… eso solo era su padre quien lo hacía, y Albert apareció exactamente cuando no quería ir a conocer personas junto a Paty, para no ser infiel al recuerdo de su amor platónico.

- Gracias Albert, creo que ya es hora de desayunar… me daré un baño para entrar a la cocina y prepararte algo, dame unos minutos.

Albert se quedo sonriente, ella no le dijo nada por estar en pijamas, tal vez siempre veía a sus pacientes en menos ropa, que le molestaría u ofendería que estuviera en pijamas sin la bata, se fue lentamente a su habitación escuchaba como su enfermera subía las escaleras, ya que le había dejado una habitación en el primer piso, vio hacia la puerta y ahora entraba la luz de la mañana, giro y vio un retrato que lo dejó helado. "Los White" su enfermera era la pequeña de los White… sintió un mareo al ver todo a su alrededor, estaba en la casa y con la pijama del Sr. White, su hija lo abrazaba recordándolo a él, vio al hombre sentado en el retrato con Candy en sus piernas y su esposa cariñosa a su lado abrazándolo con la sonrisa que Candy poseía ahora…

Colocó ambas manos en la mesita sentía que podía caerse, ella no lo reconocía, tenían años de no verse, ahora era una mujer, él estaba en la habitación cercana a la entrada, la casa estaba casi abandonada, ella regreso a su hogar a valerse por sí misma, como le decía quien era, como a pesar de que no contaba con la herencia de su Padre, ella seguía ahí… tenía que saberlo todo, porque no acudió a él… porque después del accidente de su Tía desapareció… porque…

Sin querer una sonrisa brotó, la había encontrado… por fin estaba con ella, la pequeña bailarina había bailado para él, sin saber quién era. Hizo una sonrisa y entró a su habitación para ducharse y poder verla de nuevo.

Paty despertaba feliz, el chico era todo un caballero y la trajo a casa, estuvieron unidos apoyando a su hermano porque bailo en New York y se olvido todo el tiempo de hacer una invitación a Annie para que pudiera ir a verlo, la emoción y el exceso de trabajo, hizo a un lado a su compañera bailarina que tanto lo apoyaba dejándola en Chicago, en espera de que él quisiera invitarla, pues ella pudo pagar el boleto y verlo en New York, pero por cortesía su novio estaría siendo protagonista, mínimo era obvio que llevaría un boleto de palco a su novia, y esto no fue así… Annie terminó con él en cuanto lo vio llegar y buscaba una nueva pareja de baile para las nacionales.  
Stear le comentó que el trabaja en la Universidad de Chicago dando clases de ingeniería, mientras Paty era administradora del consorcio de su Padre, ella tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para salir y entrar a su trabajo como la hija del dueño, estaba en el canta bar por animar a una amiga a olvidar a un viejo amor y lo había logrado.

Timbraba el teléfono y Candy corría saliendo de la cocina a la entrada donde estaba el teléfono para contestar

- ¡Hallo! Paty que sorpresa, tu llamando por la mañana de un domingo… si muy bien gracias ¿Y tú?... qué bien, se ve que es un chico agradable, me alegro tanto por ti… Si es un chico bueno… no… no sé su edad, Paty vas muy rápido… sabes bien que yo estoy comprometida… bueno es un decir… mi vida no es tan fácil como la tuya Paty. Está bien… Cuídate.

Albert se quedo serio, con quien estaba comprometida Candy. Salió y se topo con ella dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- ¿Tienes hambre Albert?  
- Si un poco, debo tomar medicamentos… Candy abrió enorme sus ojos, apenada giro y dijo en voz alta  
- ¡Lo olvide! Ven vamos a tu habitación, hare un buen vendaje y en un momento tomas las pastillas. Candy lo sentó en el ribete de su cama tocó su pie se puso de rodillas en el suelo y dio un masaje que hizo suspirar a Albert, continuo moviendo el pie y el empeine tratando de no lastimarlo, continuando con los movimientos después de minutos, colocaba la venda y Albert se quedaba absorto, como si al colocarle la venda volviera a la vida.

- Definitivamente es curativo este vendaje. Y tus manos parecen…

Candy lo interrumpió, no daba pie a que la conquistaran ni la halagaran por compromiso,  
- Vamos te ayudo levantarte, ya tengo el desayuno… Ven, lo abrazo de su cintura y lo acompaño al comedor, debía estar lastimado y lo llevaba con cuidado.  
- Candy, escuche que esta comprometida, no quiero ocasionarte problemas si me ve tu novio aquí.

- ¡Albert! No es ese tipo de compromiso, es distinto…  
- Entonces ¿no tienes novio?

- Novio… novio… lo que se dice novio… bueno es que… es difícil de explicarlo, pero apuesto lo que quieras a que no vendrá a golpearte jamás…

Ambos sonrieron, tenía un novio o no lo tenía eso es lo de menos, no iba a parecer ahí y no era inconveniente.

Desayunaba y Albert veía que los platos eran pequeños, la comida era abundante en frutas; pero no había carne ni nada de lo que él comía.

- ¿Eres vegetariana?  
- No, el sueldo te puede convertir en vegetariana, Candy soltó una sonrisa juguetona y agregó -Recuerda que iba a comprar alimentos hoy, acabo de cobrar mi sueldo ayer y…. Albert se sintió incomodo el estaba acostumbrado a tener de todo y ella no había tenido nada, gracias a él.

- Iremos juntos, recuerda que voy a rentar aquí y no es justo que pagues todos los alimentos.  
- Está bien, no me caerá mal rentar una habitación, al menos si me sobra un poco de efectivo puedo comprar otro uniforme, porque el que tengo temí perderlo anoche.  
- ¿El hospital no te da los uniformes?  
- Si pero… quede bajo contrato hace unos meses, pensé que me iría con mi Tía, y ella me dejo aquí…entonces ya no alcance uniformes como enfermera de planta, ahora solo dependo de los que tenía y el que mejor me queda estaba en mi bolso anoche, me cambie en el canta bar.

- Bueno, entonces ya no compres uniformes, compra leotardos para baile porque deberías bailar y tal vez ganarías mucho más.

- Gracias, pero es muy costosa esa carrera y muy sacrificada para mis ingresos.  
- Esta casa es enorme, tus padres debieron dejarte algo…  
- Mis padres… no dejaron nada aquí… lo dejaron todo en otro lugar. Candy dio un bocado para no ponerse triste.

- ¿Tú no eres alguien a quien dejaron aquí?

- Mis padres murieron en Europa, no sé si dejaron dinero o no, lo importante es que estoy en casa, está a mi nombre y… Candy dejo de comer…se levantó aspirando aire y salió por la puerta trasera, ya no pudo explicar nada. Albert dejo el desayuno y se fue tras ella…

- ¡Discúlpame! No era mi intensión. Candy estaba sentada en una banca en el patio trasero, Albert llegó hasta ella se sentó y la abrazó, ella comenzó a recordar todo lo que pasó y como se dieron las cosas, Albert lloraba al escucharla abrazándola…

-… Fue muy difícil perderlo todo, perdí a mi familia y a mi Tía Luisa, su amiga Verónica me protegió y uso sus recursos para que todo quedara a mi nombre… todo lo que mi Tía Luisa tenía también y con eso sobreviví… No sé porque te cuento todo esto, si ya es una historia vieja, pero… Candy soltó el llanto a grito abierto y lo último que dijo hizo llorar más a Albert - Ni siquiera pude despedirme de mis padres… no sé ni donde están… no sé donde quedaron…

Albert lloraba con ella, la abrazó muy fuerte al sentir el mismo dolor que hacía tanto el sufrió, la abrazaba y sus lagrimas caían en el cabello de Candy, al sentir el llanto de Albert, Candy se sorprendió se soltó de su abrazo y lo vio con sus ojos en llanto, esos ojos celestes brillantes que la enternecieron.

-Perdóname Albert, vayamos adentro, ya debió enfriarse la avena del desayuno, ven… sabes todo esto es porque volví a casa, estaba en otra parte, lo poco que la he arreglado ha sido de una nostalgia tras otra, todos son recuerdos, no llores, mis padres están en el cielo, ¿tu perdiste a alguien?  
- Si.  
- Ahora comprendo, y yo haciéndote recordar tus tristezas, eso no lo hace una buena enfermera, vamos, las penas con pan son menos…

Candy lo tomo de la mano, -el era distinto, sensible, había llorado con ella, que solidario era Albert, se unió a su pena y la comprendía, pensaba Candy.

- ¿Más jugo de naranja?  
- Si, por favor, y… Candy tengo que comprar un auto, ¿por qué no cambiamos el tuyo Candy?….  
- No es mío, es de mi Tía Vero.  
- Bueno, entonces compro un auto y me convertiré en tu chofer.  
- ¡Albert! ¿Puedes manejar sin usar tu pie?  
- Un automático si… además… me curarás pronto.  
- Está bien. Los autos son muy caros… pero si puedes pagar eso…  
- Eh… si vendí mi auto y con ese dinero podré comprar otro. Y tu Tía Vero ¿es hermana de tu padre o de tu madre?  
- No, ella es amiga de mi Tía Luisa, es quien me protegió cuando me quede sola, tenía miedo que me llevarán a una casa para niños sin padres.  
- Ah, entonces ella te cuido. Y por eso le dices Tía.  
- Si. Ella sacó del seguro de mi Tía Luisa todo para ponerlo a mi nombre, después la casa de mis padres, la rescató con mis datos, ella hizo maravillas, aun que mis padres no estaban… no me llevaron a un hogar, ni me adoptaron otras personas.

- ¿Tu Padre no tenía amigos o familia?  
- Si… en Europa, pero es muy costoso viajar, algún día lo haré… iré a ver a mis padres y a…

Albert levantó el rostro esperando escucharla, pero ella se quedo sin decir nada.  
- ¿A quien Candy?  
- A otra persona… solo que desapareció hace poco, al parecer está deprimido… tiene todos los motivos para estarlo… perdió al amor de su vida… y no podrá bailar nunca…

- ¡Qué!  
- Perdón, es solo que leí unos periódicos y me da tristeza la situación de otra persona…

Albert se quedo asombrado, como que perdió al amor de su vida, sabía eso de no bailar nunca, fue por su tía pero cual amor…

Candy salió con Albert en su mini auto, este fue a comprar un auto, al llegar a un lugar de autos lujosos, Candy se sintió asustada.

- Vamos Candy, no voy a comprar la fabrica, es solo un auto.  
- Lo que pasa es que estos autos son muy caros Albert.  
- Bueno el seguro va a pagar el auto que escoja, no pagaré nada.  
- Albert… los impuestos, el mantenimiento, no sabes todos los gastos que trae un auto así.  
- No te preocupes, todo lo pagara el seguro.  
- ¿Fue en un accidente de auto donde te lastimaste el pie?  
- ¡Eh! No, pero ven quiero que escojas nuestro auto.  
- ¿Yo? ¿Nuestro?  
- Bueno Candy, vas a rentarme parte de tu casa, y el auto va a estar en tu casa, es justo que sea nuestro ya que iremos en él a tu trabajo.

- Si lo dices así. Bueno vamos.

Candy pensaba el seguro lo pagaría todo, el auto seria de Albert, la llevaría al trabajo, el auto de su Tía Vero, estaría en casa cuando Albert se fuera y se llevará su auto.

La cara de Candy era de felicidad, estaba en una tienda de autos nuevos, ni a los doctores del hospital, los había visto llevar esa clase de autos tan lujosos. Albert sabía mucho de esos vehículos de alta tecnología, leía las especificaciones y preguntaba cosas de rendimiento y detalles que Candy no entendía mucho, lo cierto era que él lo mencionaba para que notará que el gasto de gasolina era menor en el auto y así no preocuparla por los ingresos o bien por el costo del auto que él como inquilino pudo costearse.

- Candy, que te parece si nos vamos en el auto nuevo y que lleven el de tu tía a la casa.  
- ¿Se puede hacer eso?  
- Creo que sí.  
- Está bien, por mi encantada.

Candy no veía nada, pero el auto quedaba a su nombre, era pagado por la cuenta de William Albert Andrew, después pasaban al supermercado, Albert la tomaba de la mano, conduciéndola para ir de compras, ella surtía las cosas limitadas y él le decía que ahora eran dos personas, y que el comía mucho más, que sería bueno llevar extra, lo que la dejo sorprendida, fue la carne, el pescado y las aves que llevaban, Candy le explicaba la cantidad de proteínas que podían comer y el aceptaba, llevando más pescado y otras variedades.

Albert nunca había estado de compras en un súper mercado con alguien, siempre en su hogar había quien se encargara de todo, en ocasiones restaurantes o comida rápida, sin embargo verla con esa sonrisa y las limitantes en las que había crecido, conocer cómo comprar la fruta y la verdura, ver las fechas de caducidad de los cereales y de la leche, definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a eso, porque le resultaba agradable verla sonreír por todo lo que tenía que elaborar de platillos con él ahí, lo cierto es que ella sacó la parte del efectivo que le correspondía y el dijo,

- Espera es para la renta de la casa.  
- No hemos acordado en eso  
- Ya lo haremos.

Albert subía bolsas a la cajuela enorme del auto, Candy no recordaba una compra así en su vida, pues él había agregado algunos juegos de sabanas, cobijas y detalles para la casa, bajaron las cosas en casa y guardaos refrigerados, después se fueron por su equipaje, el auto iba a toda velocidad, Candy estaba un poco asustada y comentó

- Creo que debes manejar más despacio, el seguro no te cubrirá accidentes continuos.  
- Tienes razón, solo que esta muy retirado del centro y no quiero que desperdicies todo tu día de descanso.  
- ¿Lo haces por mi? Gracias.

Llegaron a un edificio con departamentos estaba fuera de la ciudad, Candy lo esperaba en el auto, no consideraba correcto entrar a su departamento y Albert notaba lo respetuosa que era, no conocía a mujeres así, siempre estaban cerca y no lo dejaban solo. Candy no era así, ella se daba su distancia, tal vez su novio estaba fuera de la ciudad y no era celoso, pensaba Albert.

Los días transcurrían en calma, parecían un par de hermanos que no se habían visto en varios años, por cómo se llevaban, o tal vez un primo lejano ahora que se hospedaba en casa, pues no era tan grande para ser su tío, pero eso a Tom le molestaba, no estaba dispuesto a soportar que un abusivo y manipulador estropeara los planes futuros que tenía con la enfermera.

-Buenas tardes. Tom saludaba con cierta molestia, Albert respondía cauteloso  
- Buenas tardes, si busca a Candy ella no está.

- Lo busco a usted, quiero saber quién es, porque vive con mi chica, quien se cree usted para manipular las cualidades de amabilidad y venir a vivir con ella, ¿es por lastima? por tener su pie dañado, cree que no le he visto, como todos los días sale adolorido de su pie, para llevarla al hospital, no se haga el tonto, mi padre incremento sus incapacidades para acompañarla durante tres meses seguidos a su re habilitación, y no me voy a lastimar una pierna, para decir que no puedo irme a mi casa y me hospede en la casa de una señorita decente.

Albert estaba sorprendido, pensaba si ese era el novio de Candy, o solo un pretendiente dolido, y eso de que su padre incremento sus incapacidades era bastante creativo.

- Candy no nos ha presentado señor… Dijo en un tono de voz suave, sin inmutarse y con tranquilidad.  
- Tom, Tom Stevens, entonces usted no es un manipulador… ¿Es algún familiar?  
- ¿No se lo ha dicho Candy?  
- Ella no ha hablado conmigo desde hace tiempo, disculpe entonces… ¿es su tío?… Dijo apenado Tom al pensar que el hombre no era un inválido sino un familiar de Candy. Mientras este daba por sentado que tampoco era el novio de su enfermera.

- Bueno Tom, quieres tomar un café y me cuentas de tu amistad con Candy.  
- Por supuesto, regrese temprano de mi trabajo, no podía pensar que mi pequeña se atreviera a faltar así la memoria de sus padres, viviendo con un desconocido… ¿usted es familiar de su madre o de su padre?

- De los White, por supuesto.  
- ¡Excelente! Tom sonrió satisfecho, mientras Albert calentaba agua para un café, el comentaba cuanto hacía que Candy había regresado, como la señora se había ido y dejándola sola, le pidió a su padre y a él que la cuidaran, se las había encargado a ambos.

- Tom ¿Quieres a Candy? Este bajo el rostro apenado, por supuesto que la quería, era una chica especial, pero ella no… al parecer tenía otro amor y eso por fin lo soltó

- Señor… ella está enamorada de alguien más, tal vez ni le corresponde o ni la quiere, porque jamás se ha visto por aquí, pero ella lo ama, no puede aceptarme porque su corazón está ocupado.

- ¿Sabes cómo se llama? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Quién es él?  
- No, le pregunte a su tía si se había enamorado allá donde estuvo viviendo con ella, y me aseguro que no, que ese chico estaba antes o lo conoció en otra parte, pero volver a Chicago le devolvió la vitalidad y el corazón a Candy.

- Entonces es de aquí, ¿vive en Chicago?  
- No lo sé, mi padre y yo vivíamos más allá de Lakewood, nos cambiamos aquí hace años, cuando la casa se veía más abandonada. Pero cuando ella llegó… es como si un sol nuevo estuviera aquí… ella y su tía hicieron la limpieza y ella lavaba los ventanales, desempolvaba todo, quisimos ayudarles, pero al parecer no alcanzaban a comprar pintura, así que todo fue de bajo presupuesto.

- Ya veo, conoces personas que puedan pintar y remodelar esta casa para volverla como estaba.  
- Por supuesto, lo haría personalmente, pero ella no aceptaba nada que viniera con dinero mío, es muy orgullosa.  
- Si, lo sé.

Albert sonreía, Candy no había aceptado más que lo apropiado y justo por la renta, pero reparar la casa y ponerla como la tenía su padre cuando era niña, era algo que deseaba hacer, ella lo merecía y tenía que hablar con George para ver el fidecomiso de Candy y sus bienes, así como parte de lo asociado con los Andrew.


	5. Viaja conmigo

Capitulo 5

Viaja conmigo

Candy llegaba del trabajo, esta vez no fue Albert por ella, puesto que Paty insistía en traerla, quería conocer al tipo que ya estaba rentando parte de la casa y que era también paciente.

- Vamos Paty sé buena con él, es una persona agradable.  
- ¿Ah sí? porque trae barba y no sabes su apellido.  
- Bueno hicimos el convenio de renta verbal, si se porta mal, llamo a la policía y se va.  
- Candy, estás sola con él, quien te dice que de noche, no suba a tu habitación y…  
- ¡Paty! Esta lastimado del pie, no puede subir las escaleras, además cierro mi puerta.  
- Candy no nacimos ayer amiga, ¡pie lastimado! es un hombre y como tal…

En eso se abría la puerta, salían Tom y Albert sonriendo. Paty abrió los ojos al oírlos hablar

- Si Tom lo haremos mañana.  
- Albert cuenta conmigo, soy todo tuyo.

Candy apretaba la boca al ver la cara de Paty, pero al menos Albert ahora contaba con la amistad del vecino.

- ¡Hola Tom! ¿Tú, en mi casa? Veo que ya conociste a Albert.  
- Si Candy, por supuesto, -buenas noches, gusto en verte. Con permiso.

Tom salía emocionado, repararían la casa de Candy como regalo para su cumpleaños, su tío o familiar, la llevaría de fin de semana a ver a otros familiares y podrían hacer mejoras en la casa, el pagaría los gastos y le daría un adelanto en la mañana.

- Paty, el es Albert  
- Hola Paty, mucho gusto.  
- Patricia O´Brien.  
- Adelante hay postre y pastel de zarzamora, café o té si desean. Cambio el tema tajante Albert al ver que Paty quería saber su nombre completo.

Candy escuchó zarzamora y abrió los ojos corriendo a la cocina. Albert trajo pastel y eso, no se lo perdería, ella había perdido muchos kilos por no tener alimentos suficientes, pero esta vez, un postre lo agradecía eternamente.

Paty vio a Albert con una ceja levantada escudriñándolo despiadadamente, al entrar vio como la casa estaba con detalles, muy limpia, al parecer la luz ya no era tenue ahora brillaba más, algo estaba haciendo en casa y lo que fuera era muy bueno, porque no le faltaba nada, al parecer su amiga ya tenía el refrigerador con alimentos y una alacena bastante surtida.

Albert agregó  
- Candy, no comas mucho, hoy habrá pescado al vino blanco con verduras.  
- ¿En serio? Que rico, ¿tú lo hiciste?  
- Si del recetario que tienes en la cocina.  
- Gracias Albert. Iré a cambiarme, Paty estás en tu casa. Candy subió y Paty con sutileza comentó  
- Al menos parece haber olvidado al que tenía en su corazón… giro rápidamente y lo vio a los ojos preguntándole, -¿Qué intensiones tienes con Candy?

- ¿Perdón?  
- No te hagas el ingenuo, vi como la miras y ella no se da cuenta pero yo sí, ahora bien… ¿Tus intensiones?  
- Las más honorables. Candy me está ayudando, soy su amigo y ¿Quién es ese que está en su corazón?  
Con cara de interrogación y de incomoda respondió.

- No lo sé, pero ella baila para él. Paty se sentó en el pequeño comedor de la cocina, preocupada contó a grandes rasgos de quien sospechaba. – Debe ser alguien que baila o se dedica a las contrataciones de ballet algo así, porque ella sabe mucho de baile, es su pasa tiempo y cuando se trata de chicos…. No salía para nada, le da el lugar a ese, pero creo que es casado… porque estaba comprometido hace tiempo, la vi llorar por él, no me quiso decir nada, ya sabes cuando Candy se empeña en no decir nada, no lo dice… pero si sabes quién es o lo averiguas, ¿me lo dirás?

- Por supuesto. Es casado. ¿Y aun así lo ama? Asombrado Albert respondía ante la confianza que Paty le brindaba contándole las cosas de la vida de Candy.

- No lo sé, es solo mi teoría, ella lo añora, lo idealizó y ella lo sabe, eso es malo… pero ya que te dejo entrar es porque eres respetuoso… por cierto, con Candy nada de nada, si sé que te pro pasas, traeré a mis amigos y te sacamos a golpes.

- ¡Paty!  
- Perdón, pero por si acaso… ya sabes nada que ella no quiera. Albert… Candy ha tenido una vida muy difícil, no sabes por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, no es justo que te ayude y después en agradecimiento… la dejes sufriendo.

- Eso jamás Paty, te doy mi palabra.  
- He visto otras palabras dadas y sencillamente no lo creo, pero no me queda de otra que arriesgarme. Albert acercó el platito con pastel y preguntó

- ¿Pastel?  
- ¿No habrá pescado para mí? Sonó suculento cuando lo mencionaste… Albert sonrió, lo bueno es que hizo suficiente y ella se prestó a preparar la mesa, mientras que Albert sacaba los platos y se los entregaba, para servir las verduras y el pescado.

Paty lo observaba, como acomodaba los cubiertos y estos eran los que Candy había escondido por ser de plata, traían las iniciales de sus apellidos, los platos que no quería usar Candy, ahora estaban en la mesa, los arreglos florales naturales en los rincones, el pasto recién cortado, la luz brillante, el pescado… definitivamente no venía a robar.

Albert sonreía al ver a Paty muy observadora, todo lo que le comentó le agradó, pero ya eran muchos los que hablaban del tipo ese que amaba Candy, ya que no era un novio, novio, lo que se dice novio, se la llevaría a Escocia a ver a sus padres, decirle la verdad, y conquistarla, si aun así… el semi novio sigue ahí, pues ni hablar.

La tarde paso a la cena, los tres se la pasaron contando detalles, del auto y del mini auto de la tía Vero, después el incidente del bar y como Albert la había ayudado en el rescate de su sueldo.  
-Paty debiste oírlo "Bailaste genial amor". Imitaba Candy a Archie y hacia de borracho.- ¿quieres irte conmigo? ¿Un baile seductor?

Paty se botaba de la risa y Albert soltaba la carcajada, cuando imito el giro y al suelo.

- ¡Candy! ¿En serio quería bailar contigo? Hay Candy… ya no tiene novia, es Archivald Cornwall, el mejor bailarín de América, no me digas que no te agrada… ¿piénsalo? Te gusta el baile, le gustaste, hubiera sido genial. En ese momento a Albert se le borró la sonrisa y Paty sonreía discreta, pensaba " Ya se descubrió, le gusta Candy"

- Paty, Archie es una persona especial, muy buen bailarín, pero su corazón no está unido a la razón…

- ¿Perdón? Mira como dices eso Candy, es un chico joven, apuesto, y razonablemente - me hablas de razón, cuando no quieres conocer a nadie por ese…

- ¡Paty! Por favor, ni se te ocurra continuar. Albert soltaba la boca y abría los ojos, estaba defendiendo al novio ese, tenía razón Paty… estaba enamorada de otro y Tom también lo sabía. Este se aclaró la garganta y decidido entró en la conversación.

- Candy, ¿háblanos de tu novio, novio, lo que se dice novio?

- No Albert, nunca he tenido un novio, además mi vida sentimental es solo mía, no es justo preguntarme por alguien que no es tal.

- Pues ni hablar Paty, ya lo ha dicho todo Candy, no ha tenido novio. Albert hizo una sonrisa, y tomo la copa con elegancia dio un sorbo. Paty lo vio a los ojos. En su mente pensaba "Este ya cayo".

Candy bajaba el rostro contenta por la respuesta de Albert, era cierto, no era su novio, era mucho más que eso, era ese deseo de volverlo a ver, esa idea de bailar con él de nuevo, de tocar su mano, esa sonrisa hermosa, pelear algún día por ganar un lugar en su corazón, volverlo a ver. Candy levantó el rostro y se topo con los ojos de Albert.

Este sonrió, ella dijo que nunca ha tenido novio, esa teoría de Paty, era totalmente errónea, y Tom… estaba igual o peor, mejor que creyera que si tiene novio.

Albert las invitaba a pasear, pues su trabajo lo llevaba cerca de la bahía, invitaba a Paty y al chico que conoció, pasarían un fin de semana agradable, como su trabajo podía pagar el hotel, les darían habitaciones para los cuatro.

- ¿En serio Albert? Preguntaba Candy asombrada,  
- Si Candy, hay algo más que me dan, como voy a estar viajando, necesito contratar una enfermera, y en eso por estar de viaje puedes ganar más.

Candy asombrada solo dijo,  
- ¡Albert!  
Paty estaba emocionada, la estaban incluyendo a ella y hasta podía invitar al profesor. Ella feliz acepto de inmediato.  
-Por supuesto que sí. Candy iremos. No perdemos nada, nunca aceptas salir de viaje, ni pasear, es más ¿Has tenido vacaciones? No. Y esto es por trabajo, el contrato se acaba en dos días y renovarías de nuevo, tomate un tiempo… revisa tu sueldo actual.

Candy estaba seria bajo su rostro, enseguida lo levantó vio a Albert,

- Albert, ¿podré tener mis tres horas? … Albert asintió, sabía a lo que se refería, pero Paty se quedo seria, vio a Albert y este si sabía. Candy agregó - Y daremos la terapia tres veces al día.

- ¡Tres! Asombrado Albert al incrementar las terapias.

- Me estas contratando y debo dar buenos resultados, lo mejor es tomar más en serio tu recuperación, no creo que quieran contratarme por tiempo completo.

- Ya lo veremos, por lo pronto estarás como enfermera particular.  
- Está bien, me parece buena idea, pero nada de gastos extras que no me pueda costear.  
- Muy bien. Albert sonrió y Paty esbozo una amplia sonrisa, tenía que hablar con Stear, con su padre y salir el fin de semana.

Por la noche estaba inquieto, no podía dormir, por fin se llevaría a Candy y el tenía que decirle la verdad, vio hacia una esquina de la habitación de la entrada y había un agujero de cables, los siguió y estaba una cámara de vigilancia, esto le causo intriga y continuo hasta el cuarto de seguridad de la casa, había una puerta y la abrió, sobres empolvado, y uno de ellos con su nombre " William Albert Andrew" Este abrió en silencio y había casetes de VHS guardados ahí, los fue colocando y por fin descubrió que era lo que Candy sabía…

Salió molesto, hizo un paquete especial en una caja de cartón, metió todos los casetes y los encintó, preparo todo para llevárselos, tenía una idea y eso lo hacía ajustar las quijadas con enfado.

Días después Candy estaba muy nerviosa, sentía algo en su hogar al alejarse de nuevo, se sentaba en el piso del salón de baile, recargada en los espejos, se vio a sí misma recordando tiempo atrás.

" Candy, estarás sola, pero mi corazón se queda contigo, recuerda todo lo que pasamos juntas, mi rostro puede ser buscado, pero mi nombre jamás, soy Tía Eloísa para los que vinieron aquella ocasión… Has cambiado mucho, sabes defenderte, en cambio yo, puedo ir a la cárcel ¡Te robe Candy! ¡Te robe mi amor! todos estos años a mi lado se los robe a él. Te juro que lo hice por ese hombre que vino por ti…

-Tía lo escuche todo, lo recuerdo bien, ellos decían que mi papá había perdido todo, que la casa ya no era mía, no era verdad, estaba a nombre de mi mamá y en su falta quedaba a mí nombre. Tía hablaré con William, le diré que fue por mi bien, le diré que me cuidaste, que me protegiste, que me amaste como una madre…

-Candy, tenías solo diez años mi amor, tome decisiones muy fuertes, me hice pasar por Luisa, tome todo y lo coloque a tu nombre, eso lo debía hacer William, no yo.

- El no sabe como pasaron las cosas… yo jamás pude olvidarlo… ¡jamás!  
- Candy, si vez de nuevo a esos hombres, dile a William lo que iban a hacer, ¡prométemelo!  
- Te lo prometo. Le diré lo que dijeron de mi padre, como quisieron ensuciar su nombre, como querían tu firma para los documentos por ser mi supuesta tutora, mi Tía Eloísa murió cuando era una bebe. Ellos querían eliminarme, les estorbaba.

- ¿Te acuerdas de ellos Candy?  
- Si. Uno se llamaba Eliot y el otro Brian  
- Si los vuelves a ver, dales un punta pié aquí, por mi.  
- Seguro que sí. Verónica sonreía, le explicaba quien era Candy White, porque ahora sabía que su tutor legal había sido William Andrew, le levantaba la autoestima diciéndole él porque de las cosas.

Candy abrazaba a la mujer que había robado a Candy por varios años, mientras ella explicaba una vez más como se la llevó, como salió del país y como ahora la volvía a traer, tenía que dejarla, apenas volvió a Chicago, a Candy se le iluminó el rostro, no podía seguirla ocultando, si esos hombres ya no estaban, era porque la creían muerta. Ahora que ya era una mujer, no podrían con ella.

- Candy eres administrada, lista, con una memoria brillante, no olvidas nada, direcciones de varios países, idiomas en español y portugués. Sin haberte enviado a colegios elegantes, siempre mantuviste tu porte de dama, tus formas de caminar, de tratar a los demás con desinterés. Candy lloraba mojando su hombro, ahora su Tía le llegaba a su nariz.

- Tía te quiero mucho. Entonces… ¿ya no me llamarás?  
- No. Pero el día que te cases… pones un anuncio en el periódico y vendré a verte.  
- ¡Tía! Candy la abrazaba llorando."

Albert ya había subido el equipaje, le dio el dinero a Tom, le dejaba una copia de la llave y le decía que no confiará en nadie las pertenencias de la familia White. Se daban la mano y este buscó a Candy por toda la casa, luego sonrió, debía estar en el salón.

Al entrar y verla llorando en el piso, corrió con ella  
- ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Te caíste? ¿Dónde te duele?  
- No Albert, solo estaba pensando en mis cosas.  
- ¿Tus cosas? Cerraremos bien la casa.

Candy soltó una sonrisa. Albert le dio ambas manos para ponerla de pie, ella lo abrazó de su cintura, este aprovecho para oler su cabello, estrecharla junto a él. - ¿Qué cosas?  
- Recordaba porque me tuve que ocultar.  
- ¿Por qué te ocultaste? ¿Hiciste algo malo?  
- Escuchar. Albert, mi familia era importante, mi padre… no murió en un vuelo. Murió en un avión saboteado para que muriera. Albert abrió los ojos, como sabía eso…

- ¿Cómo supiste eso? ¿Algún periódico?  
- Enviaron por mí para ir a despedir a mis padres, pero mi Tía dijo que me había llevado mi abuelo, ni siquiera tenía abuelo… me oculte bajo las escaleras y escuche todo… Candy tomo aire, pensó que no debía involucrar a nadie más, lo mejor era ya no hablar.

- ¿Escuchaste todo?  
- Es algo que… solo debo decírselo a alguien más…  
- ¿Alguien más? ¿A quién?  
- Albert, a veces es mejor no saber nada. Candy hizo una sonrisa tierna y Albert la abrazó por su espalda, pensando que sabía Candy que él debía saber.

Alistear llegaba en otro auto lo estacionaban en la casa, dejando la llave en la misma, subía en el auto de Albert, donde Paty y Candy se iban atrás mientras ellos conversaban de que música elegir.

Por la noche llegaban al hotel, Albert ponía todo a nombre de George su administrador, así si veían el estado de cuenta el sabría donde estaba.

Asignaron habitaciones individuales y Paty se iba a ver a Candy a la suya.

- ¿Y bien Candy? ¿Te gusta?  
- Pensé que ibas a hablarme del hotel, Paty… es mi paciente, voy a ganar más y reuniré dinero para ir a Europa.  
- ¿Te irás?  
- Tengo que hacerlo, si no lo hago me arrepentiré toda la vida de no haberlo intentado.  
- Solo para ver donde descansan tus padres.  
- Si Paty, solo para eso.  
- Tienes razón, pero que sea hasta después de fin de año, debo estar libre para acompañarte.  
- Ya veremos Paty.

Sonaba la puerta, Albert y Alister en la puerta sonrientes con la invitación de la cena.

Stear contaba detalles de la ingeniería y como los universitarios estaban llenos de ideas brillantes, Paty insistía en porque no explotarse a sí mismo y hacer su propia empresa, el no respondió se quedo pensativo, Albert lo vio esperando una respuesta y este por fin con una hermosa sonrisa vio a Paty y le tomó la mano…

-Es que antes no tenía por quien hacerlo.

Candy sonrojada con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras veía a Paty quien por primera vez se quedo sin palabras.

Los cuatro caminaban por la bahía y tomaban sus zapatos en una mano, Stear y Paty se quedaron atrás, mientras Candy y Albert continuaron caminando un rato más.

-Albert, no te da calor traer barba en la playa, te noto un poco irritada la piel.

Albert sonrió discretamente pensaba, y si sabes que soy William, ¿Me tratarías con tanta familiaridad? ¿O me reclamarías?

- Candy, mientras llegábamos me enviaron un mensaje tengo que ir a una empresa que está en Irlanda o Escocia…

- ¡Escocia!  
- ¿Si? ¿Pensaba proponerte ir? Para que aprovecharás y buscaras donde están tus Padres ¿Están en Escocia?  
- No lo sé, al parecer fue muy privado, y… ellos murieron en Inglaterra.  
- Pues… a mi me mandan pronto… y ¿No me has dado de alta? Candy sonrió tiernamente, se aceró a él se paró de frente, lo vio a los ojos y respondió

- Dile a tu empresa que no me pague nada… pero ayúdame a llegar a… Candy se quedo sin mencionar nada, con la luna que se reflejaba en los ojos de él se quedó sin palabras…

- ¿A Escocia?  
- Eh, si.  
- ¿Quieres incluir a Paty y a su novio?  
- Paty no puede hasta fin de año. Y por las clases Stear tampoco.  
- No te molesta irte sola conmigo.  
- Porque habría de molestarme, vives en mi casa y somos compañeros de guerra.  
- ¿De guerra?  
- Tu estas herido… yo soy tu enfermera.

Albert sonrió juguetonamente, tomo las manos de Candy y puso ambas en su pecho. Candy sonrió con ternura seguía el reflejo de la luna en los ojos de Albert, perdiéndose en ellos. Mientras Albert sentía alivio porque no quitó sus manos de su pecho.


	6. Un ensayo

Zapatillas de Ballet

Por Mayra Exitosa

Capitulo 6

Un ensayo

Albert estaba pensativo, Candy cada que lo iba a mencionar, no lo hacía, definitivamente lo culpaba o algo pasaba ahí, ahora que había aceptado irse con él a Europa, tendría que quitarse la barba y cortarse el cabello, ella lo quiere ver para reclamar o para lo que sea, tenía que enfrentarlo, tanto buscarla se convirtió en una obsesión. Albert pensaba ahora cuando por fin la encuentro, me oculta todo y no le saco nada… solo quiere ver a William. Pero lo cree deprimido, todo por esa publicidad, ya me las pagará Elisa.

En Rusia se encontraba Anthony Brown, quedando en muy buen nivel, pero sin superar a su gran amigo William, este bajaba el rostro, pensando que seguía sin superar el salto abierto. Pensando porque lo intento y lo vuelvo a intentar no sale bien. Se ve tan sencillo, pensaba una y otra vez, ahora que sabía que William no volvería a bailar, tenía que buscarlo, hablar con él, decirle que lo ayude a superar ese salto… pero si el siempre lo había ayudado y no fue por él que no superaba el salto, era esa habilidad que él llevaba en las venas… Madame Priscila.

Terry abordaba un vuelo estaba cansado de que Elisa lo siguiera como chicle, no se imaginaba lo bien que había hecho a William romperse una pierna con tal de quitarse a esa lunática.

- John si no te des haces de esa mujer… te juro que te despido.  
- Por supuesto señor, le dije que el vuelo salía mañana y que saldríamos a Inglaterra.  
- ¡Que! Le dijiste que voy con mi familia.  
- Señor, iremos a la villa familiar en Escocia, sus padres están de vacaciones y su hermano Richard llevará a sus hijas…quieren ver a su tío Terry.  
- Gracias John. Lo había olvidado, agenda una cita para ir a ver a William, necesito saber eso de su pie, no fue para tanto y dejar el baile, si solo fue un tendón lastimado, nunca vi una fractura.  
- Por supuesto señor.

En el hotel, Candy madrugaba despertando a William, este abría la puerta y ella como profesional lo metía a que se bañara rápido antes de que saliera el sol, este salía de la regadera, ella se sentaba en el piso y notaba que el pie cada vez estaba mejor, para ver su reacción… cambio el vendaje a más suave y aplico su masaje de la misma forma.

- Gracias Candy. Iré contigo a ver tu práctica.  
- Donde podré estar tres horas continuas sin que Paty lo note.  
- Vamos, sé donde podemos ir, es muy temprano y anoche escuche la puerta de Stear muy tarde.

Ambos salieron por la bahía a un restaurant muy lujoso, ahí Albert solicitaba la pista de baile nocturna, pagando por usarla en el día con las cortinas cerradas, con la cantidad que ofreció, no le negaban nada, el tomaba un asiento y Candy sacaba una grabadora donde ponía su música.

Albert veía el calentamiento y notaba algunos errores pero también notaba como ella misma se corregía, algo notó ese día, Candy estaba un poco nerviosa pensó tal vez es el lugar.

Candy por su parte soñó a Albert habían estado juntos y la luna en la playa la noche anterior en la bahía, como se estaban llevando, cuando estaba junto a él ya no pensaba en William y aunque Albert no sabía nada de su gran amor platónico, ella sí. Al soñarlo no lo soñó como un paciente, sino como hombre y eso la puso nerviosa, Albert la trataba con respeto y bastante caballeroso, se tomaba tiempo para ir a verla bailar, no importaba llegar tarde a sus obligaciones, tenía incapacidad y su trabajo era administrativo de menos de cinco horas bastaban para volver a verlo.

Bailando Candy se preguntaba si Albert tenía novia, que edad tendría, le llamaría la atención como mujer… lo pensó y recordó el día que se conocieron cuando la vio en el bar y como ambos se trataban bastante bien, quiso hacer algo para averiguar si Albert sentía algo más que un interés profesional como enfermera y lo probaría bailando.

Candy hizo una sonrisa, ella no había bailado muy sensual, así sin más al cumplir las dos horas de baile clásico y combinado, la música cambio por una bastante distinta a la que usaba, esa la había visto en un baile sensual, era la prueba de fuego.

Albert por su parte escucho la música y recordó los bailes de Terry y Karen, pero no se imaginaba que Candy pudiera bailar esa música, ella comenzó a bailar tomando una tela de su maleta, giro con ella acariciándose con la misma observando a Albert de vez en cuando para saber su reacción. Albert la vio y quedo embebido en el movimiento, Candy continuo suavemente recordando un baile sensual de caricias perezosas, donde al abrir y cerrar sus ojos hacía un movimiento extra de sus dedos a sus labios, delicada y sensual… al final lo reconoció… estaba coqueteándole a Albert y este lo estaba sintiendo por completo.

Candy se sintió mujer por primera vez, su calor y color cambio, su mirada igual, quien desea jugar con fuego se puede quemar, bailó con extrema pasión, acelerando sus movimientos y en esos ella misma quedó prendada, olvidándose de todo al final, cayó al suelo y soltó la respiración, mientras Albert sutilmente tomó el maletín de Candy poniéndolo en su regazo de manera que lo cubriera, estaba sufriendo la aceleración de su respiración y trataba de controlarse, Candy bailo y él se dejo llevar en ese baile.

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír, era la primera vez que sentía esa reacción en su cuerpo y apenada no levantaba su rostro al saber lo que había logrado, su cuerpo se humedecía. Si Albert se daba cuenta y tenía novia, esto se iba a poner en su contra, posiblemente no la llevaba a Europa por andar haciendo pruebitas para ver si le gusta, al final ni lo vio tanto como ella se había exaltado con solo verlo a él.

Albert no pensaba en eso, pensaba en lo que había provocado Candy con esos movimientos tan sensuales, jamás en su vida le había pasado eso, se sentía un tonto adolescente, si Candy lo descubría no se iría con él a Escocia considerándolo un depravado, suavemente salió tomando la maleta de Candy. Hasta salir al aire fresco, camino un poco con la maleta de ella tranquilizándose y esperando que se le pasara su exaltación pero esto no ocurría y es que no podía sacar a Candy de su mente, si hubiera bailado con ella, la hubiera amado en ese instante.

Candy levantó el rostro buscando su maleta, tratando de no ver hacia Albert haciéndose la que no hizo nada, pero al no encontrar la maleta, tampoco encontró a Albert y eso la hizo relajarse, al menos no estaba ahí así que lo más seguro es que se fue al baño y ella por estar tirada en el suelo esperando controlarse, no se dio cuenta.

Candy se ponía un short que estaba en la silla, así una blusita junto a este, buscaba la maleta, tomo unas sandalias, su grabadora y salió sin encontrar a Albert, vio hacia el auto. Albert estaba recargado en el, con la maleta y el celular en el oído. Candy corrió al verlo, pensaba que no la vio, que entró una llamada y la salvo de que Albert se diera cuenta de que ella estaba exaltada. Vio la maleta en la mano de Albert quien continuaba hablando en el celular esta sonrió para tomar la maleta y Albert estaba tan concentrado en la llamada que no la soltaba.

Candy opto por no interrumpirlo, le dejo la maleta y se subió al auto, Albert cerraba los ojos y se reía solo, no estaba haciendo ninguna llamada, pero no se iba a dejar quitar ese maletín por nada. Continuó en la llamada de un lado a otro mencionando palabras de alimentos y de piezas automotrices hasta que sintió que todo estaba en orden.

Albert con un suspiro de alivio se reía de sí mismo, una y otra vez, mientras Candy tranquila porque aunque al principio notó a Albert muy embebido en verla, al final ya no vio su reacción pues le preocupaba más lo que ella había sentido, ahora si sabía algo, le gustaba Albert y mucho.

- Candy, ¿nos vamos?  
- Si, necesito darme un baño antes que despierte Paty, si es que no lo hizo ya.  
- Vamos.

Albert sonreía travieso manejando por la bahía al hotel, desesperado por llegar. Candy apretaba los labios guardando una sonrisa, sin mirar a Albert viendo hacia la bahía pensando en que jamás se había enamorado de nadie, solo pensaba en William y en bailar con él, cuando él se había enamorado y hasta deprimido por el gran amor que sentía por la bailarina, quien se enamora de una mujer que lo lastima de manera intencional, lo seguro era que William estaba enamorado de una mujer agresiva y por tanto era un masoquista.

Albert la veía y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, tenía que conquistar a Candy, si quería conocer a William tenía que esperar, porque si le reclamaba, la perdería para siempre, pero Albert si tenía oportunidad, se había ganado su confianza, se iba a ir sola con él, era el mejor momento de sacar de plano al semi novio ese, tenía que hacerlo antes, si era posible que Albert pudiera ganársela, tal vez le confiaría lo que quiere reclamar a William y si se este se prepara con Albert, ya sabría cómo enfrentar la situación y al final decirle que William y Albert son el mismo.

- Candy, te bañas y salimos para que conozcas el lugar, podemos rentar una lancha o salir por ahí.  
- ¿No vas a ir a reportarte en las oficinas?  
- No. Acabo de hacer un cierre perfecto por teléfono y me darán los documentos a firma en dos días más, los entrego en Europa la próxima semana.

- ¡Perfecto! ¿Cómo sientes tu pie Albert?  
- Cuando esta vendado bien. ¿Por qué?  
- Quiero verte recuperado, que no te sientas dolido, aunque eso signifique que ya no me contratarás.  
- Vamos Candy, esto tiene poco de que pasó y el doctor del hospital que me vio, dijo que son seis u ocho meses mínimo de terapia.

- ¿Ocho meses? Bueno entonces, si iré contigo a Europa. Albert después piensas volver a Chicago.  
- ¿Volver? Todavía no nos vamos y ya quieres volver.  
- No es eso, sino que… tal vez… tengas que ir con tu familia… tu novia estará esperándote…  
- No Candy, no tengo novia esperándome y mi familia… tiene mucho trabajo, como para recibirme ahora, tal vez el próximo año vaya a verlos.

- ¿Y de donde son?  
- De Europa.  
- Podemos ir a verlos cuando estemos por allá, me gustaría mucho conocer a tu familia.  
- Solo tengo un par de tíos Candy.  
- Oh, lo siento Albert, es que no sé nada de ti.  
- Pues tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para que sepas de mi… y tal vez me gane tu confianza y me digas eso que solo alguien más debe saber… supongo que… tal vez el amor de tu vida…

- ¿El amor de mi vida?  
- Según Tom y Paty, te creen muy enamorada de alguien… me dijiste que no has tenido novio, pero tal vez…  
- ¡Albert!  
- Bueno si no me quieres decir… no te diré tampoco nada de mí.  
- Está bien… después te contaré, pero no es mi enamorado, ni siquiera sabe que existo.

- ¿No sabe que existes? ¿Es un imbécil?  
- Es que… para muchas personas… tal vez… estoy muerta…  
Albert la vio a los ojos detuvo el auto al llegar, le tomó el mentón y le agregó  
- Para mi estas viva… y si ese piensa que estas muerta… es que no vale la pena…  
- Gracias Albert.

Bajaron del auto, Candy en el trayecto a la habitación le preguntó por su edad, Candy dijo que debía quitarse la barba porque Paty lo pensaba mucho más mayor. Ambos soltaron las risas, despidiéndose en la puerta de la habitación de Candy, dejando con una sonrisa a Albert, porque por primera vez sintió que Candy estaba interesada en él… y al decir él era Albert.

Elisa llamaba a George para informarse de William, pero este le confirmó que estaba en Sudamérica, que por el momento estaba en Argentina y no pensaba en volver, esto al responderle a Elisa. La Tía de William escuchó así llamó a su hijo y a su sobrino para buscarlo en Argentina.

George salió y vio como la tía se veía sospechosa, uno de los guardias se fue tras George y le comentó lo que hizo la dama mientras estaba escuchándolo en el estudio, este sonrió ocurriéndosele una idea extra que alejaría de estar llamando y visitándolo seguido la Sra. Elroy.

- Madame, creo que debería hablar con William  
- Tienes el dato de donde está  
- Si está en Argentina, le conseguiré la dirección para que vaya a buscarlo y que salga de esa tristeza.  
- Por supuesto, además tiene que ver a otro médico que le dé nuevas esperanzas para… su pie lastimado.  
- ¿Cree que su pie vuela a servir para bailar?  
- Bueno George, la ciencia está muy avanzada, debe haber algo que se pueda hacer y… porque no… si quiere bailar… pues que baile, pero que no deje las cosas de ese modo tan estúpido, como dejar caer sus finanzas, por un pie.

- Bueno, pero… no cuento con ingresos para enviarla a Argentina madame.  
- ¡George! Me iré y pagaré mis gastos, al final eso y más haría por mi sobrino querido. Hace unos minutos, llame a mi hijo y a mi sobrino Eliot para que… continúen con la búsqueda…  
- ¿Lo están buscando?  
- Por supuesto, mi sobrino William es… lo mejor que me queda de mi hermano.  
- Me alegro mucho madame, entonces, le enviare todo para que pueda salir mañana mismo a Argentina  
- George, hablaré con él y verás que… vuelve a los negocios y a su… baile ese.  
- Gracias madame.

George se fue con media sonrisa, ya no soportaba que estuviera en la mansión Andrew, si la mandaba a Argentina mandaría a Michael, el guardia personal para hacerse pasar por él y que no se dejará encontrar, llamaría a varios de sus contactos en Argentina para que dijeran haberlo visto y que estaba por allá mínimo para que madame Elroy estuviera unos meses en Argentina, costeándose sus propios gastos. Sonreía discretamente al saber cómo se había des hecho de un gasto continuo.

- Señor, podemos hablar. Tres hombres se paraban frente a George, este alarmado se salía con ellos hacia la oficina principal

- ¿Qué sucede?  
- El Sr. Andrew, envió este paquete y este sobre.

George abrió el sobre y leyó con alarma en su rostro al darse cuenta de lo que William había descubierto, primero que ya estaba con Candy White, que fue visitada por Eliot y Brian antes de los hombres que él había mandado, provocando que Candy huyera, enviaba los casetes y que ahora sabía que detrás del saboteo no solo estaban los socios sospechosos sino la misma familia Andrew.

- Lleven esto al despacho privado, llamen a Leonard y Max, esto es delicado.  
- Por supuesto señor.  
- Esperen, ni una palabra de esto a nadie.  
- Así será señor.

El fin de semana fue el mejor para Paty y para Stear, ambos subieron el nivel de su relación, se apreciaban y valoraban más, Albert por su parte le pidió a Paty que se llevaran el auto a la casa de Candy, que ellos viajarían y regresarían después, que por trabajo tenían que salir, Candy estaba de acuerdo en viajar con él, ella prometía comunicarse con Paty desde donde estuviera.

Albert por su parte, se iría a Inglaterra para investigar donde habían sido llevados los restos de los White, pero la realidad era otra su idea, darse un tiempo con Candy y ganarse su confianza y su cariño, antes de que supiera que él era William.

Candy estaba muy enternecida, porque Albert estaba muy preocupado por ella de manera desinteresada, hasta adelantaría su viaje a Escocia para llegar a Inglaterra y saber qué pasó con los restos de sus padres. Para Candy solo hacía que la atracción que sentía por Albert se tornará en amor de manera sutil, dejando de pensar un poco en William para permitir acceso a Albert de ganar su corazón.

Anthony llegaba a Inglaterra, se topaba con una bailarina nueva, la bailarina que estaba de paseo para dirigirse a buscar compañero para un concurso de baile en América. Anthony sin decir su nombre hacía pruebas con ella junto a su representante

Anthony apreciaba en Annie Britter una excelente bailarina.  
- Es usted maravilloso señor… Dijo en tono británico el representante de Annie.  
- Tony, llámeme solo Tony.  
- Puede viajar a América para bailar como pareja de la señorita Britter.  
- De momento tengo unos compromisos aquí, pero si se queda para el ballet este mes, posiblemente me desocupe.

- Lo tomaremos muy en cuenta Tony. Respondió amable Annie. Este se dirigió a ella al ver que respondió  
- Baila usted muy bien señorita Britter.  
- Gracias, después de las nacionales en mi país probaré suerte en Moscú.  
- Estoy seguro que le irá muy bien, ¿Y no ha tenido pareja?  
- Si, mi pareja era Archivald Cornwall, pero está buscando una pareja mejor.  
- Bueno, entonces tómeme en cuenta, terminando mi proyecto, seré el primero en solicitar el puesto.  
- Gracias.

Annie estaba entusiasmada, por fin alguien la trataba con respeto y valoraba su baile, no sería una bailarina sola, encontraría una pareja para las nacionales así fuera extranjero.


	7. Salto de Corazón

Zapatillas de Ballet

Por Mayra Exitosa

Capitulo 7

Salto de Corazón

Candy y Albert llegaban a Inglaterra, la comunicación fue mayor entre ellos. Albert hablaba en francés con George, le comentaba detalles y sonreía feliz porque su tía ya no estaba en Escocia.

- Todo está saliendo de maravillas, que bueno que se fueron, necesito tomar unos días en Inglaterra, después… iré a Escocia, envíe una lista de cosas que deseo que hagas, si no es mucho pedir.

- Vamos William, sabes que haré todo lo que me pidas, sobre todo ahora que no está tu tía encima de mí.

- Prepara la habitación que está a un lado del salón de baile, quiero que esté lista para recibirla, un guarda ropa nuevo, todo lo que pedí esta en el listado, quiero que ella tenga todo lo que no tuvo antes, George, su ropa es… está rota, Candy pasó muchas carencias.

- ¿Pero está bien?  
- Es una hermosa mujer George, sabes que curo mi pie.  
- ¿Curó?  
- Por completo, he estado visitando médicos y dicen que cuando guste puedo bailar, que la lesión ha pasado por completo.

- William, hijo, esto es increíble.  
- George… Candy no sabe que soy William, ella piensa que soy Albert.  
- ¿Qué hiciste William?  
- Bueno, un día dijiste que Elisa solo quería mi dinero y posición, puedo asegurarte que Candy, solo conoce en mi a un administrador, la contraté como enfermera y… estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella George.

- ¡William! Es la mejor noticia que me has dado, sabes que ella siendo la hija de Edward White es la socia mayoritaria de los Andrew, sería magnífico que ella sintiera lo mismo.

- Bueno tal vez por William sienta algún rencor o reclamo, pero por mi… no lo creo. Me la he ganado George, sin ser William me he ganado a Candy.

- Trato de comprender, pero dime… ¿es tu novia?  
- Esta noche se lo pediré.  
- Bueno al parecer estas muy seguro.

En Inglaterra había lluvia, el clima era muy húmedo y Candy extremaba cuidados con Albert, ya había notado su recuperación del pie, pero no quería quedarse sin trabajo, y temía no llegar a Escocia. Sentada en la alfombra preguntó

- ¿Mejor?  
- Mucho Candy, ya casi no me duele, es realmente bueno ese vendaje.  
- Albert… tengo que ser honesta contigo… Albert se inquietó a caso lo estaba engañando. - Tu pie ya está bien, ya no vas a necesitar una enfermera, es solo que… quería venir a Europa y… Candy bajo su rostro apenada, ella sabía que no necesitaba una enfermera ahora.

- Candy… No te traje como enfermera. Yo… también debo ser honesto contigo.  
- ¡Albert!  
- Me gustas y quería verte feliz, que encontraras a tus padres, que…  
Candy lo abrazó le gustaba a Albert y ella también sentía eso por él. Albert sonrió, trato de buscar su rostro en el abrazo de ella, tomó sus labios, Candy se dejó llevar por el beso sorprendida, pasaron algunos minutos, cuando ambos se detuvieron.

- ¡Perdóname! Dijo Candy apenada bajando el rostro.  
- Quería pedirte una oportunidad para nosotros. Pero temía que… estuvieras enamorada y…  
- Albert…Es un amor de niña… la persona que está en mi corazón y siempre estará... es alguien muy especial… un joven al que… pensé encontrar y… piensa que estoy muerta…

- ¿Quién es el Candy?  
- El y yo… perdimos a nuestros padres, siento un lazo indestructible hacia él, el es… un ser especial para mi… deseaba encontrarlo… toda mi vida quise buscarlo, las veces que lo intenté… siempre pasaba algo… y ahora de nuevo…

- ¿De nuevo? ¿Qué pasó ahora?  
- Ya no quiero encontrarlo… creo que me desilusione de él… solo quiero ayudarlo a… que sepa que su familia es… peligrosa.

- ¿Cómo?  
- Albert, el ahora es un hombre, un hombre muy importante, pero… algunas personas importantes tienen la mala suerte de… tener familiares que serían capaces de eliminarse entre ellos mismos.

- Candy… esa persona perdió a sus padres… y su familia es la culpable.  
-Si Albert, cuando lo sepa… se va a sentir horrible, que… su propia familia haya… Albert… me encantaría darnos una oportunidad, pero si él me necesita… me iré con él y lo ayudaré. Aunque tenga que dejarte… por eso es que tenía un compromiso… no soy libre del todo…

- ¡Candy! No me darás una oportunidad… ¿solo porque él puede necesitarte?  
- Albert… no voy a mentirte, me gustas mucho y no quiero que pienses que te estoy utilizando o algo así… ese hombre… es lo único que queda de mi familia, se puede decir que él es al único que considero mi familia. Si esas personas, siguen pensando igual… te imaginas que se des hagan de él, y… yo que lo sé… no haga nada para detenerlos.

- ¡Candy!  
- Albert, cuando niña… quería bailar para que mi padre se sintiera orgulloso, y me encantaba verlo sonreír, porque para mí no es un esfuerzo bailar…cuando mi padre se fue… el único que mantuvo ese sueño de seguir bailando ha sido él… ese deseo de tocar su mano… de verlo sonreír… de que sepa que no está solo, que estamos igual, me quede sin familia, y él… con esa familia, lo seguro es que se sienta igual de solo que yo…

Albert la abrazó enternecido, todo el tiempo deseando encontrarlo y no para reclamarle sino para cuidarlo, para protegerlo de su maldita familia.

- Candy… encontraremos a ese hombre, te dejare con él… si no te hace feliz… te prometo que iré por ti.  
Candy se escondió en su pecho, Albert era genial, no tomó a mal que quisiera encontrar a William, por el contrario, la llevaría con él.

- Albert, eres un ángel… desde que llegaste a mí, has sido un ángel en cada momento que hemos estado juntos. Y… Hay algo más…

- ¿Más?

- El tiene novia, está comprometido, es una loca y él un masoquista. Ambos soltaron carcajadas, definitivamente iba a buscar a un imbécil.

Albert no cabía de lo feliz que se sentía no le podía dar una oportunidad porque no era libre por completo, tenía que ir a hablar con el masoquista de William, y de solo pensarlo, Albert estaba feliz, porque William le diría que jamás fue novio de Elisa, que la familia esa, no hereda nada de él y no pueden dañarlo sin salir perdiendo, que sabía del sabotaje pero todo fue muy profesional y debía investigar que ganaban Eliot y Brian al quitarse a Edward White, o eliminar a su padre, tenía que atar cabos y Candy ayudaría a William, no le reclamaría, lo seguro era que lo mandara a un psicólogo por aguantar a Elisa.

En Inglaterra William tenía demasiados contactos, para ensayar las tres horas de Candy, no fue necesario ocultarse, se fueron directo al teatro por las mañanas, ahí Candy estaba en un escenario real. Albert desde la cabina le ponía la música, pero sucedió algo una mañana, Anthony Brown llegó a recoger un material y escuchó la música, Candy estaba bailando feliz con una hermosa sonrisa, al hacer un salto en el aire con las piernas abiertas de par en par, este quedo asombrado, espero ver finalizar la pieza y entró para hablar con ella  
- Eres magnifica, ¿Cómo lograste hacer el salto tan alto y abierto? No logro superar eso.

- Es muy simple, tienes que bailar con el corazón… ven sígueme. Candy sabía la melodía que continuaba y Albert se levantó de su asiento cuando Candy bailo con Anthony tomando sus manos, escuchándola - Sientes la música, ahora piensa que estas ahí… si ahí donde la música te lleva… lo sientes… vamos sígueme…

La melodía hizo bailar a Anthony como nunca, la tomaba de su cintura, y giraba con ella, envelecido al verla bailar, sus palabras eran suaves y cuando la melodía dio un margen a correr, ambos lo hicieron y sin pensar en nada, viendo a Candy, saltó con ella como una gacela con otra, con ambas piernas abiertas en el aire y bajando con un estilo suave abrazándola , ella se alejo estirando su mano, hizo una reverencia y él se acercó feliz, la tomo por su cintura girando y elevándola en el aire, mientras Candy sonreía, porque él había logrado lo que pensó que no podría.

- Lo vez… eso es bailar con el corazón, no pensar en poder o no, sino hacerlo… no imaginar si eres o no especial para lograrlo… puedes lograrlo porque decides ser especial y hacer mágico el momento es único ese instante en el que la música dirige tus pasos.

- Gracias. Brown, Anthony Brown, un placer maravilloso conocerte.  
- Candy White. El placer ha sido mío.

Candy tomó su maletín alejándose por costado del teatro para buscar a Albert, mientras Anthony volteaba para ver el escenario ahí lo había logrado y bastante alto, firme y bien, el salto no era genético era…

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

Ella había desaparecido… A donde se fue… Con una sonrisa, sabía el nombre de la joven que le quitó la venda de los ojos, tanto tiempo y era tan sencillo.

Albert la vio mientras ella corría y lo abrazaba  
- Albert, baile con un bailarín, ¿me viste?  
- Si, te veías hermosa…  
- Albert, tal vez si pueda bailar con… con él…  
- ¿Con el hombre que vas a buscar?  
- Por supuesto… solo un baile… como cuando niña… solo uno.

Albert sonreía, al parecer no se había impactado por Anthony sino por el hecho de que podía bailar con William solo una vez. Albert sonreía pensando solo uno, serían todos Candy, todos los bailes que quisieras, mi amor.

- ¿Y quién era ese bailarín?  
- Brown… Anthony, dijo que se llamaba Anthony Brown.  
- ¿Lo conoces?  
- No. Por su acento debe ser europeo, sabes, me dijo que no podía hacer un salto abierto, y lo realizó como si siempre lo hubiera hecho, tal vez solo lo dijo para tener un tema de que hablar conmigo.

- ¿Le gustaste?

- Albert, no seas celoso, claro que no. Como voy a gustarle. Candy lo abrazó de su cintura y Albert pasó su brazo por la espalda ajustándola a él, pensando cómo no vas a gustarle pequeña, si bailas hermoso, eres preciosa, y sonríes divino mi amor. Ya no vendremos a este teatro.

Candy notó que Albert tenía muchos contactos, debía ser bueno su trabajo, porque ahora la paseaba por varios lugares para practicar, y siempre le daban trato preferencial, en el Globo, en la casa de la Opera, hasta en el teatro Nacional y ni que se diga en el Cranbourn stret… pero lo extraño es que ya no volvieron a ir al primero que estaban.

Una mañana Candy fue a ver a Albert…

- Vamos dormilón a bañarse… sé que no requieres ya tu masaje, pero es un pretexto para que te levantes y me lleves a practicar, en esta ciudad me pierdo.

- Sabes que me encanta llevarte, así que solo espera, me ducharé rápido, por cierto ya investigue sobre tu compañero… es alguien conocido…

- ¡Albert!  
- El se hizo cargo de todo, y tus padres están con los de él, en Escocia… iremos mañana para allá.  
Albert entró a la ducha y Candy se quedo sentada en la salita de la habitación, pensando en lo que Albert le dijo, estaban juntos.

Anthony preguntaba a todo mundo por Candy White, hasta que Annie lo escuchó  
- Candy es mi amiga, ¿la conoces?  
- Si, es la mejor bailarina del mundo. Annie se sorprendió, como es que conocía a Candy, esta no pudo decir mucho, solo que tenía razón y que ella era una chica especial, fue elegida por Madame Priscila cuando niña y sus bailes fueron perfectos hasta que perdió a sus padres.

- ¿Perdió a sus padres? ¿Cuándo fue eso?

- Hace muchos años, de hecho murieron aquí en un avión. Anthony se quedo extrañado y se puso a investigar sobre Candy White, fue tal su empeño, que encontró datos de ser la niña más buscada por William Andrew.

Albert y Candy salieron a cenar, un restaurant discreto y muy lejano de la ciudad, la sorpresa fue encontrar ahí a Elisa y Albert se cubrió con el menú. Pero Candy la reconoció de inmediato, y estaba muy molesta, poco a poco se enfureció más llamando la atención de Albert.

Elisa estaba subiendo el pie bajo la mesa por el medio de las piernas del hombre que la acompañaba, este la miraba con lujuria y se acercó a un costado de Elisa donde esta con descaro, se dejaba amar en pleno restaurant con caricias escondidas al moverse su vestido Candy lo notaba, el hombre estaba con sus manos bajo la mesa y esto se volvió asqueroso para ella, al grado de ir al tocador. Albert vio todo con cierto asco, y comprendió a Candy, era un lugar para comer… no para…

Pasaban los minutos y Candy no regresaba del tocador, Elisa se fue al mismo lugar después de estar tan acaramelada con el hombre, y se encontró con Candy.

Albert ya no quería pedir nada, lo mejor era decirle a Candy que cenaran en el hotel. De pronto se escuchó un escándalo marca diablo… Elisa gritaba exagerando un dolor en el pie y Candy con una sonrisa discreta como si nada hubiese pasado, llegó a la mesa con Albert y dijo

- ¿Te parece si cenamos en el hotel?

Elisa salía brincando con un pie, gritando que había sido golpeada, pisada y le dieron un punta pie, que lastimo su hermoso tobillo. Preguntando quien había sido… Albert se paró de inmediato, saco un billete de cincuenta dólares por las bebidas y se retiro sin pedir la cuenta sacando de inmediato a Candy de ahí.

Afuera vio a Candy y esta como si nada hubiese pasado, subió al auto y sonreía discretamente.

Albert apretaba los labios, él deseaba poner a Candy frente a Elisa desde que la conoció pero eso no estaba programado y conocía muy bien a Elisa no tardaría en armar una escena dramática para atraer la publicidad.

-Candy ¿Estás bien?  
- ¡Genial! No solo es un masoquista, ahora también es un cornudo.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- William, esa mujer que salió gritando estaba con otro hombre, es su prometida.  
- Claro que no, esa mujer aprovecha todo para hacerse fama, y como lastimo a William, también se hizo la lista y dijo ser su prometida. Sin serlo.  
- ¿Tú crees?  
- Bueno si fuera real, ¿no portaría un anillo de compromiso? estaría angustiada por su prometido y con él en este momento.  
- Tienes razón. Pero se merecía un punta pié. Ambos se vieron a los ojos y saltaron las carcajadas, definitivamente se lo merecía.

Por la mañana viajaban a Escocia, el problema creció, Albert era muy conocido ahí, así que se fue a una villa lejana de las zonas Escocesas más conocidas.

- Es hermoso.  
- ¿Te gusta Escocia?  
- Solo estuve aquí dos veces, pero era muy pequeña  
-Que es lo que más te gusta.  
- Que elegiste venir lejos de la ciudad. Eso significa que ¿por aquí está el lugar de descanso de mis padres?  
- Tal vez. Albert sonrió, dejo a Candy instalándose y salió para verse con George.


	8. Bailas como niña

Zapatillas de Ballet

Por Mayra Exitosa

Capitulo 8

Bailas como niña 

Candy desempacó y una señora se hacía cargo de atenderla, esta dama casi no le dirigía la palabra, muy seria, Candy notaba algo extraño en ella, como que se aguantaba de hablar, esta intentó hacerle platica en dos ocasiones, pero la dama no le contestaba mucho, se retiraba muy formal y casi no deseaba estar con Candy.

Esto provocó que Candy saliera a caminar, la gente de la villa era muy seria y la evadía mucho, como que no deseaban encontrarse con ella, esto era porque William pidió que no hablaran con ella de él, que no le dirigieran la palabra para no delatarlo.

Candy camino un rato y había hermosos prados verdes muchas piedras, por tal motivo no era un terreno conocido para correr, pero el cielo, el viento y todo lo que rodeaba a la villa era sencillamente hermoso, continuó viendo casas pequeñas alejadas y muy a lo lejos un par de niñas corrían.

- ¡Vamos Paola! Mi tío no nos va a alcanzar…

- Lo dejamos muy atrás, corre Estefanía, corre para que no nos encuentre.

Al correr las pequeñas, una de ellas cayó y Candy corrió en su auxilio

- Tranquila pequeña, déjame ver… mmm un pequeño raspón.

Candy rompió su vestido quitando el ribete de la falda por cinco centímetros por todo el vuelo, con este hizo un vendaje y limpio con un trozo, quitando la tierra, después vendaba el pie de la pequeña a la altura del chamorro donde se había raspado, con lagrimas la pequeña haciendo pucheros observaba a Candy apreciando que no la lastimaba.

Candy no veía a su espalda un hombre la observaba detenidamente, el tío de las pequeñas vio todo y también corrió para ayudar.

- ¿Está bien? Candy se sorprendió giro su rostro y se encontró con un atractivo hombre castaño de ojos azul intenso, una sonrisa espectacular con cierta preocupación por la pequeña que estaba en el regazo de Candy.

- Eh! Si ella está bien, fue solo un rasguño. Ya puedes ir con tu Papi pequeña

- El no es mi Papá es mi tío. Este tomó a Fanny en sus brazos dándole un beso y se presentó

- Grandchester, Terrance Grandchester.

- Mucho gusto, señor, soy Candy White, caminaba y vi a su sobrina caer…

- Lo vi todo, nos permite invitarle una limonada en casa, en muestra de agradecimiento.

- Esta bien. Pero será solo poco tiempo…  
- Por supuesto señorita.

Candy fue tomada de la mano por Paola, quien sonreía porque la joven le parecía muy bonita para su tío Terry.  
Al llegar varios sirvientes y otras personas corrieron a su encuentro al ver a la pequeña con un poco de sangre y a la joven con el vestido roto.

- La señorita ayudó a tu hija, Richard, le hemos invitado una limonada, a cambio de su vestido roto.

- ¿Estás bien Fanny? Preocupado preguntó Richard el hermano de Terry.

- Si Papá, me caí, ella me curó… Candy con una sonrisa agregó

- Si tiene un botiquín, puedo realizar la curación, soy enfermera.

- ¿Enfermera? Preguntó interesado Terry. Candy lo vio y se le hizo su rostro conocido, pero esta bajo su mirada al ver que Terry no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- Si. Me permite revisarla de nuevo, señor. Dirigiéndose a Richard.

- Si gracias, respondió Richard al ver que ella, realmente tenía conocimientos de lo que hacía, el botiquín fue entregado, así Candy realizó sin lastimadura alguna, la curación y el vendaje. La persona que atendía estaba con una charola con canapés y vasos de limonada, Candy tomo apenas unos y las pequeñas se pusieron a jugar con ella, Paola colocó música y bailaba ballet, Candy jugaba con ellas, mientras Terry sabía que irían por él.

Pero esto no fue así, Candy comenzó a bailar con ellas, las pequeñas felices la imitaban, ella sonriendo cerró sus ojos, comenzó a bailar girando y levantando una pierna, bajo su vestido roto portaba un pequeño short, notándose su cuerpo bien dosificado, con movimientos profesionales, sus manos y las pequeñas sonreían efusivamente hasta que llegó la abuela

- Mira abuela, ella baila mejor que Tío Terry… Candy se detuvo en seco, se dejo llevar por la música y estaba en una casa extraña. Ella se pasó muy formal y seria, saludo a la dama con formalidad,

- Buenas tardes, señora. Soy Candy White.

- Un placer Eleonor Grandchester. Mis nietas se han emocionado contigo, su tío es un bribón que no quiere bailar con ellas, y solo las hace enfadar. ¿Bailas ballet?

- Solo un poco. Terry sonrió se acercó orgulloso después de colocar otra pieza, tomo a Candy sin aviso, haciéndola girar y comentó

- ¿Con que baila mejor que yo? Ella baila como niña. Candy al tenerlo cerca supo quien era… El bailarín del periódico en América… El duque del ballet… Candy abrió los ojos al reconocerlo… Terry portaba ropa casual cómoda, dio unos pasos ajustándola en el baile y ella se soltó en un giro, no decepcionaría a las pequeñas, ella comenzó a bailar por separado, realizó doce giros continuos engarzados, paso su pierna por la espalda armónicamente y dio dos saltos suaves, dejando a Terry desarmado, no porque no pudiera hacerlo sino por el grado de dificultad que Candy había realizado sin agitarse o esforzarse, este quiso seguirla igual, pero Candy ganó territorio, haciendo pasos de ballet en puntas con sus lindas piernas, dejando con la boca suelta al amado Tío.

La pieza terminó y las pequeñas aplaudieron corriendo para abrazar a Candy. Richard sonrió comentando

- Vamos… te comió la lengua el ratón hermanito, ya te tumbaron el trono, nuestra enfermera maravillosa, será contratada para mis hijas y su clase de ballet.

Candy no escuchaba nada, las pequeñas le abrazaban comentando que ellas querían hacer lo mismo.

Eleonor sonreía al ver la cara de bobo de su amado hijo menor. Se acercó a este comentando

- Vamos invítala a comer, te dejará sin admiradoras en casa. Este soltó una hermosa sonrisa dando un beso a su madre, la verdad era que la joven muy bonita y toda una profesional, como es que no lo había reconocido, o acaso estaba disimulando.

- Señorita, ¿es usted de aquí de Escocia?

- No. Soy de Norteamérica, me permite… Candy se movió al sentir el jalón de las pequeñas emocionadas, mientras dejaban a su tío intrigado…Este ordenó prepararan un plato extra para la dama, la cual no le había preguntado, lo daba por hecho, las pequeñas la jalaban al jardín y se escondían, ella corría tras de ellas y su tío entraba en el juego encontrándolas, Candy vio el reloj y salió corriendo cuando vio que las niñas correteaban a Terry.

Candy se iba sin avisar al notar que había pasado demasiado tiempo perdiéndose toda la mañana, Albert ya debía haber regresado y se iba a asustar si no la encontraba, por un momento sintió haberse perdido y buscaba el sol para girarse, pero este se encontraba en lo alto, sintió no recordar, se tranquilizó y vio de nuevo, caminado tranquila vio el prado verde con muchas piedras, continuó con su caminata y Albert corría de un lado a otro buscándola.

- ¡Albert! ¡Albert!

Este se fue veloz hacía ella, estaba preocupado, llevaba tiempo buscándola, ella había salido sin avisar  
- Candy, mi pequeña ¿Dónde estabas?

Albert estaba con el rostro empapado, su preocupación se notaba en sus ojos, Candy se apenó, tomo su rostro con ambas manos y lo vio fijamente

- Perdóname Albert, no quise preocuparte, estoy bien, ayude a una niña que se lastimó su piernita con una piedra, por favor no te preocupes.

- Como no voy a preocuparme. Albert la abrazó estaba agitado, su corazón latía a toda velocidad, la carrera, la búsqueda y no dejo dicho nada, simplemente salió.

Candy se sentía protegida, estaba abrazándola fuertemente, olía divino y alguien se preocupaba de esa manera por ella. Candy se escondió suspirando en el pecho de Albert, este sintió que ella estaba rozando su rostro con él y sonrió abrazándola aun más.

- ¿Estás bien pequeña?

- Ahora sí. Sin pensar Candy respondió cerrando sus ojos, mientras Albert la veía como ella suspiraba en su abrazo, y esa respuesta le dijo todo lo que él deseaba escuchar.

En la villa, el tío y sus sobrinas la buscaban, lo seguro era que se había escondido para que ellas la buscaran, pero Candy se había ido sin avisar.

- ¿La invitaste a comer?

- No. Pensaba hacerlo, pero… su hermano Richard sonrió bromista y comentó

- Se te fue viva…

Este hizo una sonrisa suave, tenía razón, ella no lo reconoció y no estaba tras de él, como muchas admiradoras, debió decirle que se quedará a comer, pero lo dio por hecho, debían conocerla, era norteamericana y se llamaba Candy White.

Albert escuchaba a Candy de lo que paso esa mañana, incluyendo el tema del tío famoso, apenas lo mencionó y más tarde le dijo que empacará, que ya sabía donde quedaba el lugar de la casa de William Andrew. Pensaba, definitivamente Candy me está retando… ya está conociendo a todos mis compañeros y bailando con ellos, me la van a quitar y en mis propias barbas. En ese momento se tallo la barba e hizo una sonrisa.

En el auto Candy fue llevada hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, llegaron a un hotel a pasar la noche. Albert le entregó unos vestidos y zapatos, que le gustaron para ella, esa mañana que había salido, le compró ropas para ir a visitar a William.

Candy sonrió, Albert era muy detallista, William debía ser muy refinado y elegante, como iba a ir a verlo con ropas relavadas, suspiro y se arreglo un poco por la mañana, salió con un vestido blanco recto, una banda negra en la cintura, zapatillas negras, un hermoso bolso y un sutil maquillaje, pero Albert no estaba, solo el auto y un chofer amigo de él que ya le había presentado la noche anterior.

Este la llevaría con William.

Candy en el camino pensaba en las palabras que dijo Albert, que la llevaría con él, pero si le gustaba a Albert, no fue fácil para él dejarla conocer a William, lo seguro era que ya se había ido, dejándola en el camino y no se despidió de ella, por su interés hacia William, sin querer ella comenzó a llorar, se arreglo tanto esa mañana para que Albert la viera, y ahora resulta que él no estaba.

El auto seguía despacio y no fue a ninguna casa, sino a un lugar hermoso, una colina con caminos que llevaban a un par de pequeñas casitas en lo alto, ahí una banca estaba entre las dos casitas con un árbol que daba sombra, ella caminó sola hasta llegar y ver una placa dorada

"William Andrew y su amada esposa Priscila Andrew" la otra placa "Edward White y su amada esposa Violeta White" Candy se quedó muda, estaba frente al lugar donde sus padres descansaban.

Un paisaje maravilloso rodeaba los nichos donde descansaban, ella se sentó en la banca, cerrando sus ojos y volvió a abrirlos viendo dentro de una de ellas el rostro de sus padres tras un vitral y en la otra los padres de William, ambas casitas rodeadas de flores, con elegancia y distinción sobresalían en un lugar privado, donde solo ellos exclusivamente se encontraban. Detrás de los nichos estaba el mar, bastante retirado, pero se veía que fue muy bien planeado ese hermoso paraje para los padres de ambos.

El chofer le entregó un sobre y se retiró, en este contenía toda la investigación de Candy White desde que sus padres murieron, el sabotaje del avión y los sospechosos que negaban preocupados tal acusación, vio que tenían fechas recientes donde por fin habían encontrado a Candy como una enfermera y su dirección.

Guardo los documentos y al girar, Ahí estaba él…

Con un traje negro, zapatos elegantes, corbata, cabello corto, sin barba ni bigote, aparecía frente a ella William Albert Andrew, quien serio la observaba tratando de identificar las reacciones de su rostro ante su encuentro.

Lentamente se acercó a ella, Candy sin querer comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, sus manos temblaban, sus ojos guardaban pequeñas lágrimas deseando salir, ahí por fin frente a frente, después de muchos años se encontraba a William, donde ambos debieron estar, despidiendo juntos a sus padres…

Albert llegó hasta ella sin mencionar una sola palabra buscando su rostro, mientras ella asombrada, era tan distinto verlo en los periódicos que de frente, con el pañuelo en su mano trato de limpiar sus ojos antes de que brotaran las lagrimas… pero la emoción le gano y lo abrazó con llanto abierto. Albert beso su cabeza, la ajustó con su abrazo. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Candy lo vio, el estaba con llanto en sus ojos le beso la frente y ella dijo

- William… Gracias… yo. ¿Dónde está Albert?

- Contigo.

Al hablar, Candy abrió sus ojos asombrada, era la voz de Albert la que escuchó, se hizo hacia atrás un paso.

- Albert.

- William Albert Andrew.

Candy se quedo sin decir media palabra, bajo el rostro tratando de saber porque estaba sucediendo todo esto, pero Albert no iba a aceptar que saliera de ahí, comenzó a explicar poco a poco, paso a paso, cuando supo que era ella y como decidió quedarse hasta saber porque ella había huido de él, explicando que todos esos años la había estado buscando y nunca la creyó muerta, al contrario le hizo la promesa frente a sus padres de encontrarla, pero sufrió un accidente cuando supo donde estaba, después aquel hermoso día, le recordó como no escuchó su nombre en el bar, como fue que vio la fotografía y el nunca estuvo en Chicago, porque su seguridad se lo había prohibido, ya que consideraban que quien había saboteado el avión eran socios de Edward y no la familia de su padre…

Hasta antes de salir de su casa en Chicago, fue que encontró los videos y descubrió quienes llegaron antes de las personas que había enviado por ella, dándose cuenta que había un plan, para eliminar a su padre y junto a este, se daño a la familia White, para que sus bienes quedaran sin heredera legítima.

- Albert… todo lo que hemos hablado y te he confiado y… no me decías que eras tú…

- Candy, huiste de mi, quede como tu tutor apenas cumplí la mayoría de edad, no volviste en años… me reclamarías la muerte de tus padres… o me odiabas… tenía que saber porque huiste, quien te alejo de mi… y si no querías estar cerca de mi… porque quede como tu tutor, apenas con pocos años de diferencia… no sabía porque…

- Albert… te llame imbécil, cornudo y hasta idiota…

- Lo fui… debí haber ido por ti personalmente, antes que llegaran Brian y Eliot… debí buscarte…

- Y porque… cuando estábamos en Inglaterra no me lo dijiste…

- No confiabas en mi… viajaste conmigo y…

Candy bajo su rostro, recordando que le dijo que si él la necesitaba no le daba la oportunidad. Albert notó su turbación, este se acercó tomó su mentón y sin más la beso lentamente.

Candy le respondió con lagrimas brotando en su rostro, ambos lloraban de felicidad, de tristeza, de sentimiento, y al final… de amor, uno que se deseaba desde niños, que se esperaba desde mucho antes, que ya provocaba celos, angustia y preocupación uno por el otro… un amor que lo daba todo.

- Albert yo… tenemos que hablar… corres peligro y… Albert puso un dedo en sus labios con una sonrisa suave la vio a los ojos… la abrazó y caminó con ella a la banca.

Este continuo explicando parte de todo lo que había descubierto esos años, como destrozaron a dos de los socios de su padre, pensándolos culpables, pero estos se ampararon ante la legalidad de que ellos perdían todo si White faltaba… y así fue que los relegaron… Ahora con nueva evidencia, les debían una disculpa, ganancias caídas a ellos y un ajuste de cuentas a los culpables reales…

George tenía una teoría…

Todos pensaban que al morir William, quien quedaba como albacea y administradora sería su única hermana, por tal motivo, si eso pasaba ella podría dominar la situación de los ingresos, pero esto no fue así y ella se negaba rotundamente a que bailara y que dejar la fortuna en manos extrañas, que a los dos meses fue mayor de edad y firmaba ya como dueño único de la fortuna, ella nunca mostró interés por quitar al hijo de William Andrew, al contrario… apoyaba a que dejara el ballet que tanto odiaba, y por ese detalle su padre no la dejó como albacea, pues ese odio lo llevaba hasta por la madre de él.

Sin embargo, al ver al sobrino de ella llamado Eliot, este no es primo de Albert y el asistente del hijo de ella llamado Brian, toda la teoría de George volvió a cobrar vida… Pues no era ella quien quería la fortuna Andrew, pero si su hijo Daniel, este era mucho muy ambicioso y desconocía que su tío tenía todo estratégicamente planeado para dejar como único heredero a su hijo, sin compartir en ningún momento poder con su única hermana.

- ¿Tu primo Daniel fue el que saboteo el avión?

- El estuvo en todo momento junto a mi padre antes de abordar… el estuvo en el avión antes de partir y recibió una llamada de su madre, que se sentía mal y que fuera a verla… Mi tía goza de una salud inquebrantable, nunca estuvo enferma en ese tiempo… Esto lo declaraba el hombre que lo vio no irse con nuestros padres en el avión.

- Lo siento tanto Albert… tenía miedo verte… porque me encontraría con ellos y mi Tía Vero lo sabía… sabía que cobraría caro, que me hayan dejado huérfana…

- Y crees que yo me quedaría de brazos cruzados Candy… nos hicieron lo mismo.

- Recuerdas a Elisa, la bailarina…

- Si. Jamás ha sido mi novia, solo compañera de baile. 


	9. Buenos Días

_**Zapatillas de Ballet**_

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**Buenos Días**_

- Albert te acuerdas de aquel lugar donde íbamos a cenar y estaba ella ahí... Cuando la vi en ese restaurant, la reconocí de inmediato, la espere en el tocador, ella iba a salir, abrió la puerta, abrí la mía bastante brusca, golpee su cara, pise su pie, volví a darle con la puerta, un punta pié, cayó al suelo con la cabeza en la taza de escusado, es que… ella dejo incapacitado permanentemente a William.

Albert se quedo viendo a Candy, estaba pasmado, sabía que le había dado un punta pié, pero todo eso… Candy agregó  
- Si veo a esos hombres, te juro Albert que no solo le daré con una puerta… ¡mataron a mis padres! No voy a perdonar que me los hayan arrebatado… tu sabes cómo los he extrañado todo este tiempo…

- Candy, ellos están buscándome ahora en Argentina.

- ¿Argentina?

- Si, George, mi administrador, les hizo creer que estaba allá… las cintas de grabación de tu casa, prueban que Brian y Eliot iban a des hacerse de ti… mi tía es la madre de Daniel quien es mayor que yo por diez años y este también estaba en Chicago y ahora viajó a buscarme a Argentina… Michael mi guardia de seguridad, se está haciendo pasar por mí, los tiene juntos y George acaba de extender una prohibición para que entren a Escocia. Les tiene una trampa lista para que confiesen…

- ¡Wi… Albert!

Candy ahora estaba asombrada, con ella ya todo se había descubierto, Albert estaba atrapándolos con las pruebas de que ellos sabotearon el avión.

- Candy… no voy a dejarte cerca de ellos… ni de nadie… yo… no voy a dejar que vuelvas a huir de mi… ya no más. Candy bajo su rostro, respondió

- ¿Me vas a secuestrar? Albert sonrió suavemente y contestó

- ¿Quieres que me vaya como a Elisa?

- ¡Albert! Respondió indignada, este sonrió efusivamente y ella se recargó con él…

Albert suspiraba, tanto temía enfrentarla y al final… todo tenía una simple explicación… meses juntos, un pie curado, ahora… por fin a su lado.

- Candy… Me gustó lo que dijiste… que querías bailar solo un baile, tan solo un baile…

- Albert… ya no quería conocer a William… temía perder a Albert…

- ¿Aceptas un dos por uno?

Candy lo vio al rostro, este esperaba respuesta, ella sonrió juguetona como pensando si lo hacía o no… Albert levantó una ceja en espera, pero esta no decía nada… así Albert hizo una mueca. Candy juguetona respondió

- Por favor Albert… que poca fe te tienes… voy a bailar con William y a curar a Albert….

- ¡Candy! Ella sonrió, este la a trajo consigo y tomó sus labios… Ahí frente a sus padres unidos, no era el sitio romántico, era un lugar solo de ellos… El beso tomo mayor calidez, Albert tomó el rostro de Candy con sus manos entregándose en ese beso…. Tal vez ¿el dos por uno?

En Chicago, cuando Paty y Stear devolvieron el coche, vieron los cambios de la casa, pero era un regalo para Candy y ellos no dijeron nada, al contrario estaban muy felices, algo se le hizo extraño, cuando Tom aseguraba que Albert era familia de Candy.

Una tarde tiempo después, Paty esperaba la llamada en la casa de Candy, pero esta no llamó, fue angustiante saber que había varios hombres encargándose de remodelar y hacer mejoras en la casa aun más profesionales con la vigilancia de Tom.

Stear llegó y venía con él, Archie, al ver a Paty ambos sonrieron pero ella hizo un puchero de tristeza y ambos salieron del auto hacia la entrada de la casa de Candy, Tom se acercó al ver que llegaban dos hombres, estos entraban y ella contaba detalles de que Candy se había ido con un desconocido y que ahora temía por su integridad.

Tom no lo creía, aseguraba que era un primo o un tío de Candy. Pero que era familiar de los White.  
Llegaba una compañera de Candy tocando la puerta para hablar con ella y Paty la reconoció abrazándola. Está la consolaba,  
- No conoces a Candy, Paty, ella no es una niña, se le paso llamarte eso es todo.  
- Fleming, Candy me prometió… su última llamada la recibí de Inglaterra. Tom molestó volvió a asegurar que Albert era familia de Candy, exasperando a Paty.

- Mira Tom, si ese hombre fuera familia de Candy, serias mi novio y eso jamás pasará. Primero ese hombre no veía como familia a Candy, estaba celoso de Archie. Archie que estaba ahí abrió los ojos si él casi ni la conocía ¿o sí? - Archie, la ibas a sacar a bailar en el bar, ella recordaba esa noche y Albert se puso serio, pero después estuvo muy feliz cuando ella le aseguro que nunca había tenido novio.

Stear aclarativo dijo  
- ¿Por qué sería tu novio Tom?  
- Mi amor, es un decir, algo imposible…

Tom hizo una sonrisa, sacó el celular del bolso de su camisa y realizó una llamada.  
- Si señor, soy Tom Stevens, amigo de Albert, ¿me puede decir donde está él ahora?

- No. La información del señor no se la puedo dar, pero le diré que usted lo está buscando.  
- Dígale que estamos preocupados por Candy, Candy White.

- Espere un momento. Con cara de satisfacción Tom miraba a Paty, está molesta porque todo el tiempo Tom podía saber de Candy y no lo hizo. La persona volvió y esta vez George respondió,

- Señor Stevens, la señorita Candy White está bien, ella se encuentra protegida por William Andrew, en cuanto pueda, le diré que llame a sus amistades.

- Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted?  
- George Johnson, administrador de William Andrew y le aseguro que nada malo le pasará a la Señorita White, está bajo nuestra custodia ahora.

- ¿Custodia? ¿Protección? ¿De qué está hablando usted? Quiero a mi pequeña de vuelta en su casa, o iremos a buscarla y denunciaremos al tal William Andrew ese ante la policía de los Estados Unidos.

Archie levantó el rostro al escuchar el nombre de William Andrew.  
George con una sonrisa aseguró,  
- No es necesario, pero si desea, hágalo, la señorita White le llamará en un horario prudente. Colgó la llamada sin decir más.

Archie sonrió y agregó,  
- Vi bailar a Candy en una ocasión, ¿ella es bailarina profesional?  
- No. Respondieron al mismo tiempo Fleming y Paty.

- William Andrew vive en Escocia y estará pronto en Inglaterra, su madre es celebrada en el teatro Nacional cada año, un evento especial de bailarines se realiza allá, si Candy está con él, no creo que se encuentre mal.  
- ¿Quién es William Andrew? Preguntó Fleming. Y Paty agregó  
- ¿Qué tiene que ver él con Candy? Tom respondió  
- Dice que está protegida por él y bajo su custodia.

- ¡Protegida! Dijeron Stear, y Paty ahora.

Stear sacó una computadora y explicó en Internet quien era William y al igual que Paty se asombró al ver el parecido de Albert con él, pero algo llamó la atención, los padres de ambos murieron en un avión y Candy desapareció por años siendo la niña más buscada por él.

Archie le aseguró a Tom, que había perdido a su pequeña, con un tono de burla, este le respondió,  
- La perdimos amigo.

Archie sonrió, recordó cuando conoció a Candy y cuando la vio en el bar, le hizo una invitación a Paty y a Stear de ir con él al ballet conmemorativo de la madre de William, este jamás faltaba por ser el reconocimiento a la memoria y trayectoria de Madame Priscila.

En Argentina, Aly una joven bastante atractiva, se ponía de acuerdo con Michael el guardia de seguridad de William, este guardia era muy parecido a Albert, altura, cabello rubio, delgado, ese rostro nórdico y varonil, ojos azules, diferentes por completo en todo lo demás..

Michael observaba los atributos hermosos de la agente Aly, asignada en Argentina para apoyarlo en la obtención de la información y declaración de Daniel y los demás culpables.

Ella colocó estratégicamente haciéndose pasar por una dama de servicio entrando a la habitación de madame Elroy.

Ya afuera era observada por Michael, este pensaba en dos pares hermosos de atributos de la agente Aly, uno que decían buenos- días, refiriéndose al par de bustos hermosos de la joven los cuales al moverse eran quienes le daban los buenos días a Michael. Ese par de ojos grandes que medio cerraba y su cabellera castaña, un cuerpo envidiable el cual vestía de negro con mandil blanco formando ahora una fantasía de Michael haciéndola ver la mujer más sensual para él.

- ¿Qué me mira? Preguntó Aly al ver la cara de envelecido de Michael, quien su mente lo llevaba a los bustos de Aly donde uno decía "buenos" y el otro "días".

- ¿Yo?  
- ¿Quién más? Eres el único que está aquí…  
- Ah pues… a usted.

Aly levantó sus cejas, definitivamente era muy atractivo Michael, y como la estaba observando podría sentir que con solo su mirar la desvestía. Esta colocaba los chips de enlace a la grabación al ver que entraba al hotel Daniel Legan el único hijo y primo de William. Detrás llegaban Eliot y Brian.

Dentro de la habitación Elroy abrazó a su primogénito con cariño

- Mi amor, ya sabemos que está aquí, verás que lo convenzo de que regrese a casa y ya no perderemos ganancias, quita esa cara.

- Mamá, William jamás se había alejado de los guardias de seguridad, debemos encontrarlo antes que nada.  
- George me lo encargó, hablaré con él, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

- Todo por andar de….  
- Te he dicho que ser bailarín no es de homosexuales, fue su maldita madre la que lo incitó a andar en mallas.

- Ahí madre, si todo hubiera salido como lo planeaba, hoy tendríamos otras cosas.  
- ¿A qué te refieres hijo?  
- Si nos hubiéramos librado de la hija de White, todos los bienes de este estarían ahora a mi nombre, tenía todo firmado y ahora sería el socio mayoritario, no importaba que William estuviera o no a la cabeza de las empresas, como socio mayoritario sería el administrador principal aunque el estúpido de Johnson se opusiera.

- Bueno hijo, pero los bienes son de esa niña, ese maldito accidente dejo a los hijos bien protegidos, lo mismo haría yo contigo Bebe.  
- No me llames Bebe, mamá. Elroy se salió de la sala hacia la recamara y Eliot comentó,  
- No te enojes Daniel, ella no sabe que planeaste lo del avión.  
- ¡Cállate! Daniel tomó una botella de whisky, y sirvió en una copa, mientras Eliot sonreía con Brian.

Un par de audífonos ponían una sonrisa en el rostro de Aly, tenía la declaración que quería y Michael, también le sonreía gravando en un chip y enviándola por internet a George.

Michael vio a Aly y ella agregó

- Terminé mi trabajo, ahora me voy.  
- Cual es la prisa. Michael, tomo los labios de Aly de forma arrebatada, quedándose con ella toda la noche. Gracias a ella, obtendría una recompensa de George y Aly estaba incluida en esa recompensa. Ella aceptó al atractivo chico, que ya había provocado muchas cosas, en la mente de Aly.

En Escocia, en la mansión Andrew, tocaban la puerta de William y entraba Candy.

- ¡Buenos días! Despierta dormilón… ya no vas a acompañarme a ensayar. Albert la jaló hacia su cama, la abrazó y le respondió  
- No necesitas madrugar para ensayar, ven duerme un rato más aquí conmigo. Candy se enrojeció por completo, como esperaba que ella fuera a dormir si ya estaba vestida para entrenar, le dio un tierno beso soltándose de su abrazo muy despacio sin aceptar la propuesta, se puso de pie y agregó

- ¡Eres un flojo! Y no me alcanzas. Salió corriendo al salón y Albert ya traía la ropa de ensayo puesta, solo movió las cobijas y salió corriendo tras ella.

El salón de William era diez veces más grande que el de su casa, que estaba construido para una niña, mientras este ya contaba con un salón especial, con todos los implementos para hacerlo el mejor salón de entrenamiento.

Candy entró al salón y con un aplauso la música comenzó, con el vuelo de la velocidad que traía, comenzó a dar saltos al aire, cerrando sus ojos dejándose llevar por la melodía que ya se escuchaba en el lugar, los ventanales del salón mostraban un lago y un paisaje espectacular, al abrir sus ojos, sus sueños eran reales, la melodía estaba en su esencia.

Albert la sorprendió abrazándola por su espalda, rozando su nariz por el cuello de Candy haciéndola que ella se hiciera hacia atrás para concederle continuación al camino que Albert llevaba.

La melodía era excitante, Albert por fin estaba con su pareja practicando y al terminar podía desde ahí, ver el trabajo en casa.

Albert mientras bailaba recordaba como Candy se emocionaba al ver su habitación que le había preparado cuando era niña, pues había realizado todo para que Candy llegara y su habitación estaba lista, la decoración era de pequeñas bailarinas y el cuarto en rosa. Sin embargo como tardo tanto en llegar con él, este realizó una segunda habitación a un lado del salón, donde esta era mucho más grande, la decoración era romántica y el guarda ropa impresionante, pues ahora tenía más de 20 años.

Albert iba a quitar esa habitación infantil, pero Candy le rogó que no, que era preciosa y ella siempre quiso tener una así. La habitación se quedo, porque Candy deseaba pensar, como hubiera sido si ellos estuvieran juntos desde que perdió a sus padres.

Las prácticas para Candy eran algo serio, mientras que eso era también para Albert hasta que Candy llegó, dejaron de ser algo serio para él, estaba… como explicarlo…con un exceso de felicidad continuo, pues la llegada de Candy hacían en Albert una sonrisa efusiva, unas ganas de olvidar el pasado y vivir su amor presente, cada instante.

Esa tarde, llegó Terry a visitar a William. Candy había salido con George para hacer unos planes que ambos estaban realizando, ya que George la ponía al día en las inversiones de su padre, de la fortuna que este le dejo, manteniéndola bastante ocupada, esto planeado por William para que Terry no viera a su Candy.

- ¿Cómo estas William?  
- Muy bien Terry. Listo para el conmemorativo de mi madre.  
- Por supuesto, no me lo perdería por nada. Veo que fue una estrategia planeada eso de la incapacidad permanente.

- Unas vacaciones, solo eso Terry.  
- Me alegro, ya escuchaste a Elisa, que estabas tan deprimido que, rompiste el compromiso con ella, para no atarla a una silla de ruedas en un futuro.

Albert levantó las cejas, esto se ponía cada vez más novelesco. Terry y William se vieron y soltaron una carcajada.

- Jamás ha sido mi novia, cada mujer tiene su forma de ser y Elisa es simplemente única, para robar cámara puede inventar lo que desea.

- Sorpresa que se va a llevar cuando te vea en el conmemorativo.

- Eso espero, ella no participará.

- Por fin, alguien le puso una alto a esa mujer, ahora está lastimada de un tobillo, sufrió un atentado intencional, de alguna fan de su ex prometido.

- ¿En serio? Ambos se agacharon doblándose de la risa.

- Y que temas vas a ofrecer en el conmemorativo William.

- Tengo una sorpresa de mi madre al final del evento.  
- Bueno yo estoy buscando a alguien, para que baile conmigo y con Anthony, ya sabes ese baile especial que todas quieren ver. Terry hizo una sonrisa seductora recordando que el baile seductor siempre provocaba que la audiencia fuera mayor.

- ¿Y quién es? Pregunto con desgano Albert al presentir quien sería...

- Ella es norteamericana se llama Candy White. En cuanto la encuentre, le pediré que baile con Anthony y conmigo.

Albert lo vio a los ojos, Terry contaba con un brillo especial al mencionar a Candy y eso no paso desapercibido para él. Terry agregó - Y al parecer sabes dónde está, puesto que es la chica que perdió a sus padres junto a los tuyos… según investigue.

- Eh si, en cuanto la vuelva a ver, le diré si desea participar en ese baile.

- Gracias William, tengo que irme, quede de ir por mis sobrinas, por cierto quieren verte, irán al conmemorativo antes de comenzar para saludarte y luego se las llevará el chofer, porque se quedarían dormidas, están acostumbradas a descansar a las 8 de la noche.

- Les llevaré algo especial es día Terry.

- Gracias William. Nos vemos en Inglaterra.

Próximo final y sección extra... Gracias por leer y comentar.


	10. Bailando con el corazón

**Zapatillas de Ballet**

**Por Mayra Exitosa**

**Capitulo 10**

**Bailando con el corazón**

Aly y Michael llegaban a Inglaterra, felices porque ambos fueron recompensados y elevados de puesto. George sonriente llegaba con su esposa a Inglaterra

- Vamos amor ya la verás, te encantará, es perfecta para William.

- No exageres George, nadie es perfecta para William, el es perfecto.

- Dorothy, si lo dices así me pondré celoso…

- Cielo, William es como mi hijo y si… ponte muy celoso, ¡me encanta!

Ambos se besaron bajando del avión emocionados, George le hablaba, le describía una y otra vez a Candy y ella simplemente no lo creía, como siempre hacía eso de estar presumiendo de una u otra cosa de William sentía que su amado esposo, se estaba vengando.

Candy estaba en el teatro Nacional, Albert le rogaba que bailara la melodía de su madre, como ella quisiera, pero que la bailara, Candy emocionada, no aceptaba en esos términos,

- Albert, esa melodía es… lo mejor que Madame Priscila hizo y dejo como un legado, estás loco si crees que cambiaré eso, si quieres que la baile, serán con los mismos pasos de Madame Priscila. Albert hizo una sonrisa orgulloso, no se lo quería decir, pero eso es lo que más deseaba, nadie había logrado bailar esa melodía, era un imposible, se llegó a pensar en un tiempo que su madre, usaba algo extra para realizar esos pasos, pues eran muy agotadores y continuos, la única manera de lograrlos era practicándola por mucho tiempo y eso Candy lo había memorizado desde niña, de ahí su amor por Madame Priscila.

Candy bailaba la melodía y se le ocurrió una idea a Albert, eso no lo vio Candy, quien practicaba una y otra vez los pasos viendo hacia el frente, mientras atrás Albert hacia lo mismo, con ella al frente haciéndolo sonreír. Albert soñaba que bailaba con su madre su melodía y eso lo amaba como un enlace entre él y ella  
Terminaban los ensayos llegaba Anthony y Terry con media sonrisa, sin haber visto a Albert quien estaba detrás de las cortinas,

- ¡Hola señorita Candy! Dijo con una sonrisa efusiva y apuesta Anthony

- Hola señor Brown, que gusto volver a verlo. En ese momento Albert levantó la cabeza, la habían encontrado, tanto esconderse en Inglaterra y dio Anthony con ella.

Terry con una sonrisa seductora, agregó  
- Espero que esta vez no se desaparezca como el día que la conocí Candy. William detrás de la cortina trago seco, Terry también estaba ahí.

- Discúlpeme señor Grandchester, no fue mi intención, pero sus sobrinas robaron todo mi tiempo con su ternura imposible de rechazar. Anthony agregó

- Entonces la conoces Terry.  
- Por supuesto, ella y yo ya hemos bailado. Candy sonrió y agrego,  
- No sea presumido señor Grandchester, antes de bailar con usted, he bailado con el señor Brown y mire que no presume de bailar con tantas damas.

- Vamos preciosa, dejemos los usted en casa y comencemos por tutearnos, me imagino que William ya le comentó que Anthony y yo bailaremos con usted. Candy se quedo asombrada, William no le había dicho nada, vio de reojo detrás de la cortina él se asomaba, serio.

- Me comentó algo, pero no me dio detalles, puede usted aclararme eso,  
- Es el baile donde serás seducida por nosotros dos.

- Ah sí, yo le propuse lo mismo, pero éramos tres chicas seduciéndolo a él. En ese momento se borraron las sonrisas de Anthony y de Terry, haciendo en los dos un pensamiento a lo que Candy le ofreció a William. Terry respondió

- William, jamás baila seducción, es un bailarín demasiado competitivo pero no tiene nada de seductor.  
- No lo creería aunque me lo escribiera cien veces, de solo verlo bailar muchas hemos quedado seducidas con él. Pero ya que lo menciona de ese modo, acepto bailar con ustedes dos, siempre y cuando el también baile.  
Anthony soltó una carcajada y Terry se le unió. Anthony reto

- William bailar seducción con nosotros, ¡imposible! El jamás nos ganaría, acepto el reto. Terry movió la cabeza y agregó

- Aceptamos. Candy, William no es seductor, el mismo lo ha declarado más de una ocasión. Candy sonrió agregó

- El escogerá la música, bailaremos los cuatro sin ensayar… así bailaremos será de improvisado, al único que he tratado de seducir… ha sido a él, y tienen razón, me la debe, ahora haré una práctica… porque supongo que conocen las reglas

- ¡Reglas! Ambos se asombraron al unísono dijeron asombrados.

- Si señores, ustedes me han elegido sin conocerme, sin haber bailado de forma seductora conmigo, es justo que me seduzcan con sus pasos, su forma de bailar y al hacerlo, seducirán al público en general, como ustedes son los expertos y aquí soy la novata, mínimo seguiremos las reglas. Cuántos años tiene bailando Anthony

- Toda la vida, pero de forma profesional solo ocho años.

- Yo doce y William un poco más.

- Perfecto.

- Bailaremos Anthony y yo, después entrará Terry, usted tratará de ganar mi atención con pasos, venciendo a Anthony después a mí, al final entrará William, donde vencerá con algunos pasos y me vencerá a mí.

- ¿Vencerla a usted?

- Si, supongo que bailan de todo, así que no habrá problema con la música, el reto queda abierto y listo para que al bailar conmigo sigan mis pasos y eso es vencerme.

- La vi bailando Candy, tiene algunos errores, pero no creo que lastime a nadie permanentemente, los tres sonrieron de forma efusiva al recordar a Elisa.

William sonrió, Terry no bailaba música sudamericana, Anthony menos. Ninguno bailaba música rítmica. Sería una ventaja escoger la música, pero seducir a Candy en público, lo dejo pensativo.

Candy le hizo una señal a la cabina para una música más, Albert tomó el celular y dijo que poner a quien estaba en la cabina. Anthony comenzó con música bastante romántica uniéndose a Candy, donde esta se apenaba un poco y su piel se ruborizaba, haciendo que Terry sonriera, la joven estaba siendo realmente seducida por Anthony frente a él, pero detrás de la cortina William no tenía ni un ápice de alegría, era su Candy y ellos estaban bailando con ella, el ego lo estaba matando y cerraba los ojos al ver a Terry con ese brillo en su mirada.

Candy realizó saltos con Anthony, ambos bailaron viéndose a la cara, la mirada de Anthony era increíble, no tenía sonrisa, sino una fijación en Candy, al dejarse llevar por ella.

Cambió la música dramatizando la escena, Terry realizó un par de saltos entrando a separarlos, Anthony cambio su mirar por uno bastante escénico de rabia, el mismo que le brindó Terry. Candy sabía que ambos eran profesionales y estaban actuando, realizaron pasos que ella admiraba en ambos, cambió la música y Candy hizo como que se iba, pero Terry la detuvo por la espalda acariciando con sus manos, su cintura y parte de su torso, ella bailo girando, la música era sensual y Terry en eso era un experto, su mirada penetrante, mientras Anthony caminaba de un lado a otro buscando robar supuestamente su mirada, pero esta la tenía Terry. Cambio la música y ahí debería entrar William, pero volvió Anthony en su lugar tratando de mejorar esa seducción, que Terry había incitado, haciendo pasos más atrevidos ante Candy, abrazándola posesivo, acercando las manos de Candy a él.

Atrás permanecía William, no se delataría, lo soportaría pero el practicaría como ganar a Candy y mejorar, a los bailarines los conocía de toda la vida, sabía sus pasos y sus bailes, solo que él jamás había seducido a una dama bailando, ahora que con Candy, con gusto bailaría con ella, no dejaría que se la ganaran.

En ese momento la música cambio y Candy realizó pasos increíbles saltos armoniosos, giros inesperados, haciendo que ambos trataran de seguirla, ahí William sonrió ninguno pudo realizar los pasos de ella, y en eso Candy se detuvo.

- Perfecto… ahora ya saben algo de mí, me tengo que retirar, me esperan, pero acepto solo si William baila, es un reto que haría siempre y cuando el acepte. Terry agitado sonrió y dijo

- Tenemos que bailar esas piezas y ganarle, pero William es muy necio, no bailará seducción. William salió por un costado, tomo la mano de Candy y dijo

- Acepto, ¿Nos vamos Candy?

- Por supuesto. Tomó la maleta, caminó dejando a ambos hombres sin palabras. Anthony observaba el pie, el había estado ensayando ahí, su pie estaba bien. Terry hizo media sonrisa, con que ensayaba con ella, pensaba este.

En Inglaterra, llegaban noticias de la Interpol, donde por cámaras televisivas, eran atrapados regresando de Argentina a Estados Unidos, Daniel, Eliot, Brian y la Tía Elroy. Siendo llevados a Europa, para declarar sobre el atentado del avión Andrew solo los tres caballeros, mientras Elroy se quedaba en USA, al ser cómplice de el intento por eliminar a la pequeña Candy White, junto con su hijo, sobrino y su asistente, al saber los planes de estos e intentar llevar a cabo el secuestro en USA, donde la dama Verónica Rodríguez por petición de Luisa su amiga, protegió a Candy White sobrina de esta como un juramento antes de morir. William Andrew publicaba el eterno agradecimiento a esta dama por haber salvado la vida de Candy White y recibiría una recompensa por los años que la protegió de los a llegados a este.

Candy sentada en un costado del sillón de William lloraba al saber lo que había publicado Albert, para que no se siguiera de oficio un secuestro o robo a Verónica Rodríguez, se movió de su lugar con evidente llanto en su rostro para abrazar a Albert quien la comprendía, esa mujer crío a Candy por años sin recibir ningún apoyo de nadie.

- Albert, ¡Te amo!

- Y yo a ti.

Candy se sentó en las piernas de Albert escondiéndose en su abrazo, llorando de emoción al saber que su Tía Vero no sería acusada de ninguna manera.

George se hacía cargo de todo para que la Interpol acusara a los tres por el saboteo del avión, que era donde este podría darles cadena perpetua, mientras que Elroy uso todo su dinero para conseguir abogados y quedarse en estados unidos, con la idea de salir pronto, para ayudar a su bebe, ya que Daniel había cometido un error, pues aseguraba que su tío no iba a viajar en ese avión, sino solo los White y se cambió en último momento.

Esto era por completo falso, los que no iban a viajar en ese avión eran Los White, quienes se iban a regresar a América porque su hija estaba enferma. Daniel les aseguró que en Inglaterra los esperaba un avión para regresar a América y eso jamás había sido programado.

Candy lloraba viendo videos de su padre y madre cuando subían al avión, este le decía a William

- Me muero por ver a mi hija.

Eso hacía llorar más a Candy y Albert lloraba con ella, abrazándola fuerte, para apagar el televisor, porque ese dolor, estaba lastimando a su pequeña.

- Albert… quería regresar a casa, no iba a ir en ese avión… mis padres no iban a ir en ese avión.

- Lo sé mi amor, ellos no tenían porque haber viajado a Inglaterra, ellos deseaban regresar a América.

Candy en llanto se quedo dormida en brazos de Albert, quien no deseaba moverla para no despertarla y se quedaba dormido con ella en el estudio frente al televisor.

Candy y Albert estuvieron practicando en forma y ambos se apoyaron en lo seductivo haciendo que Candy fuera un poco más seductora que Albert al bailar.

**… Capitulo 10 ½ Zapatillas de Ballet Candentes calsific M**

Pero esta le dijo

- Si Albert, tal vez tengas razón... soy muy provocadora, pero sabes… solo contigo.

Eso hizo tan feliz y seguro a Albert que dominó la seducción con mayor seguridad, haciendo que ambos se compenetraran perfectamente bien al bailar.

Algo que al final de la pieza pasaba era que Albert quedaba cercano al rostro de Candy, así ella bajaba y recargaba su frente en el pecho de él. Pero Albert deseaba algo más y no se le daba en ese momento sonreía malicioso al querer hacerlo frente al público. Mientras Candy pensaba que Albert respetaba mucho la privacidad de ambos, tanto que a la fecha nadie sabía que eran más que compañeros de guerra.

En Estados Unidos, la noticia se desparramó al saber que la Tía asesina de William, trataba de eliminar a Candy White, cuando ellos eran una familia estadounidense y la mujer se empeñaba en quedarse ahí. Lo que ignoraban era que no podía regresar con su capital ya que sus riquezas dependían de quien su hijo había asesinado.

Elroy pensativa en una mesa bajaba el rostro al saber que su hijo, hizo lo que ella un día pensó cuando su padre, dejo a William como su heredero principal mientras a ella le dejo algunos bienes, esto era por familias en su país, no por su padre, sin embargo al ser su hermano menor que ella y no hijos de la misma madre, existía un rencor que su hijo cobró al final.

Lo que nadie publicaba era la mujer de Daniel y el hijo de este, pues no era casado pero tenía un hijo, y la mujer apenada negaba a su hijo la relación entre ella y su padre, para no avergonzar al joven Neil Legan, quien era legítimo de él, más no casado, esto lo dejaba escondido Sara, quien por años fue amante de Daniel, no se casaron por la madre de este.

- Hijo, el me hizo el favor de darte apellido, pero no te preocupes, a ti nada te liga con él. Tu verdadero padre murió antes de que nacieras.

- Gracias mamá, me daba vergüenza pensar en que si se atrevió a matar a su tío, podía hacerte daño a ti.

- No te preocupes, nos iremos de Inglaterra, te parece bien a… América.

- Si mamá.

De ellos jamás se volvió a saber nada, Niel creció y fue un buen chico, pensando que aunque portaba un apellido, no llevaba sangre Legan, mucho menos Andrew.

La fecha del conmemorativo de madame Priscila llegó, con ello Archie, Paty y Stear llegaban a Inglaterra.

Archie fue a participar en el evento, vio a Annie quien bailaba sola, este sonrió al verla, ahí estaba su ex novia, la mujer más bella y a la que había perdido, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de recuperarla, en su ensayo. Archie la sorprendió, girando hasta ella, cuando ambos quedaron juntos, este le tomó los labios de manera sorpresiva, dejando a Annie Britter desarmada por completo.

Anthony entraba y los vio haciendo una sonrisa, al parecer Annie había regresado con su pareja. Terry estaba por entrar a ensayar y se topo de frente a estos.

- Amigo, comiendo pan frente a los pobres. Ambos sonrieron apenados, bajando la cabeza. Archie ajusto la cintura de Annie y le respondió

- Porque quieres… que yo sepa eres muy rico, no faltará en tu mesa un buen pastel. Ambos hombres se saludaron, donde Archie al ver a Annie apenada, la presentó como su novia, esta levantó el rostro lo vio a los ojos, Archie se acercó a su oído y agregó - y mi futura prometida si lo deseas.

Annie sonrió sin responder, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que esta vez Archie, sería más atento con ella. Ambos se unieron al elenco donde bailarían en otros bailes grupales y se presentaban como pareja.

El evento del año llegó, muchos se reunieron, ahí empresarios y personajes de alto renombre se unían ante la presencia de William, al honrar a su amadísima madre, con esto se buscaba siempre llegar a acuerdos de simpatía para ser tomados en cuenta en mejores condiciones en los negocios de William Andrew, pero el evento en sí, era muy codiciado, los boletos era altamente costosos y donados para escuelas a nivel internacional donde se beneficiaban a muchos con becas y oportunidades de destacarse.

Al llegar William bajaba con Candy, esta se aferraba a George por los guardias de William que lo protegían y custodiaban, ahí por fin Dorothy por primera vez en su vida sintió celos de Candy. Esto se disminuyó cuando ella le dijo a George,

- Discúlpeme Sr. Johnson, esto de las multitudes no es lo mío.

- No se preocupe, mire quiero presentarle a mi esposa, mi amada Dorothy.

- Mucho gusto su esposo no deja de mencionarme que me la presentaría y no habíamos coincidido desde que llegamos a Inglaterra.

- Un placer señorita Candy.

- Llámeme Candy, el placer es todo mío. George hizo una seña, Aly junto a Michael se acercaron a custodiar a Candy. Llegando al escenario, ambos se hicieron cargo de cuidar de ella, en todo momento.

El evento estaba por comenzar cuando un par de pequeñas gritaban

- ¡William! Las sobrinas de Terry abrazaban a este emocionadas, dejando a Candy asombrada,

- ¿Qué nos trajiste?

- Una sorpresa, miren allá. Candy estaba vestida de rosa en listones girando por su silueta y una tela encima la envolvía en rollándose en su cuerpo, ambas pequeñas no la reconocían hasta que Candy dijo

- Veo que te recuperaste de tu piernita. Con una emoción enorme ambas gritaron su nombre

- ¡Candy! corrieron para abrazarla y ella doblo sus piernas para quedar a su altura.

- Ya no me quiero ir. Dijo una de ellas.

- Bueno a mi me toco abrir el escenario, voy a bailar "los ángeles del cielo" Quédense por favor y prometo bailar muy bonito para ustedes. Terry se sorprendió, normalmente abrían los novatos o los que nunca habían participado antes. Este le reclamó a William,

- ¿Por qué inicia Candy?

- Es su primera vez en un escenario y ella quiere darme una sorpresa.

Por fin comenzaba y las pequeñas eran llevadas al palco de sus padres y sus abuelos.

Candy comenzaba el baile bajando con sus propias fuerzas su cuerpo por telas colgantes desde arriba del escenario, sorprendiendo a Albert quien ignoraba que Candy hacía eso ya que corría demasiado riesgo.

Los sorprendidos en el teatro eran Paty y Stear al casi no reconocer a Candy en el escenario, ambos abrazados sonreían mientras Paty lloraba al saber ahora la historia completa de su amiga y su novio la consolaba, con tiernas caricias y besos en el palco que William separó para ellos.

El baile era de subir y bajar en las telas, mientras bailarines vestidos de blanco corrían por el escenario, tristes y cabis bajos para sonreír al ser tocados por un ángel, continuaba hasta que puso sus pies en el suelo, uno de los bailarines estiró un costado de su vestido, haciendo que Candy girara desde un lado del escenario a otro, sorprendiendo a todos por su agilidad y desplazamientos.  
Annie estaba boca abierta abrazada por Archie quienes sorprendidos veían a Candy al ver que quedaba envuelta con un solo velo.

Salieron otras bailarinas vestidas de ángeles, realizando lindos pasos y enlazándose con su pareja, uno de ellos, jaló a Candy y esta se fue girando a toda velocidad, al hacerlo quito el velo dejando a Candy en un listón ancho rosa que giraba en su cuerpo cubriendo parte de este, inicio el baile desplazándose elegantemente con los ojos cerrados sorprendiendo como se guiaba sin abrirlos, así terminaba el baile, donde ella tomaba un manojo de listones y eran lanzados por el aire dejando a todos sorprendidos por ser el inicio de la obra. Si este era el inicio no podrían imaginar cómo continuarían superando al primero que fue sensacional.

Los bailes continuaban eran tantos y hermosos, las sobrinas de Terry eran enviadas a casa en el receso por las horas que llevaba el evento.

Candy por fin volvía en el penúltimo baile con Anthony, tan profesional, elegante a pesar de ser de seducción ella portaba una falda de velo a media pierna y rosas blancas, que le entregaba Anthony en la seducción del baile, ambos parecían la pareja perfecta saltando como gacelas y aventando rosas por el romanticismo de pieza musical.

Después cambio la pieza y entraba Terry compitiendo en pasos con Anthony, esta vez había bailarines con corceles de un lado a otro, el traje de Terry era de pantalón negro unido al cuerpo mostrando su escultural pecho y lo atractivo de este con camisa blanca abierta, mientras que el de Anthony era todo blanco, elegante, refinado, con su camisa de seda mostrando su forma atractiva, porque muchas damas amaban a este bailarín europeo.

Candy cambiaba de atuendo ahora con la falda negra atrevida y un straple negro bastante seductor mostrando parte alta de sus bustos atractivos combinando un poco con Terry, donde este ya le había ganado a Anthony.

Terry al ver a Candy su semblante cambio sorpresivamente, estaba muy femenina, seductora y bastante atractiva, ahora participaba con ella nervioso por más profesional que este fuera, sintió la atracción que le provocó el baile unido a ella, pero los pasos se complicaron con la melodía y no cuadraban, haciendo de esto una sorpresa, ahí cambiaba por una melodía aun más seductora y sin esperarlo, vestido de negro por completo, en un pantalón unido a sus músculos y con la camisa completamente abierta mostrando sus mayores atributos aparecía William, robando aplausos de todos.

Una cara de sorpresa para Elisa quien estaba sentada con un pie en alto en primera fila, soltó la boca al saber que William siempre se había negado a hacer ese baile con quien fuera.

Ahora Candy combinaba más aun con Albert. Terry y Albert bailaron muchos pasos similares sin poder ganar uno a otro, hasta que Candy se colocó al cambio de la música y ambos bailaban con ella, para complicar la pieza musical y dejar fuera a Terry al haber ensayado tanto entre ella y Albert.

Todos estaban asombrados, cuando William pasaba sus manos tocando sus piernas poco bajo de su falda y por el cuerpo de Candy y su nariz rosaba cada espacio libre que ella permitía soltando los labios en jadeos excitantes dejando a muchos extasiados, pues realmente era la primera vez que William bailaba tan seductor, haciendo que en un movimiento Candy quedara con la espalda en arco las piernas de ella en la cintura de Albert como si la seducción estuviera en su máxima expresión y ambos estuvieran en el acto sexual, dejando a varios impactados al subir a Candy por completo a sus hombros y esta al llegar a un simulado clímax jadeaba abriendo y cerrando sus ojos excitada, después bajaba como una serpiente en el cuerpo de Albert girando hasta terminar enlazada en una de su piernas.

La música cambiaba, ambos bailaban música romántica, seductora y sudamericana, sorprendiendo como enlazaban sus piernas y eran tan afines, el baile asombro a todos, pues era una mezcla de Sudamérica y ballet, dejando a Anthony pasmado, jamás podría bailar eso y Terry sonreía ante el reto vencido.

Candy y Albert engalanaban la pieza con sonrisas de complicidad al terminar todo mundo se puso de pie, al ver que en el final, William tomo el mentón de Candy besándola apasionadamente.

La más sorprendida fue Candy quien se dejo llevar por la adrenalina olvidándose de todo y sintiendo el baile con el corazón agitado por completo, los minutos pasaron, el telón se abrió y ellos continuaban en el beso declarando cual era su relación.

La sorpresa de la noche fue el baile de madame Priscila, en el fondo un video pasaba del baile de ella en los años en los que fueron auge para la madre de William, al frente aparecía Candy con una luz, realizando paso a paso idéntico al baile que estaba en el video de la pantalla, mientras William aparecía por el lado contrario realizando los mismos pasos el baile como pareja de ella de forma más varonil y de lado opuesto a los de su madre y Candy.

En el baile Candy realizó los pasos de mayor dificultad y el escenario estaba a reventar pues todos los bailarines se aglomeraron en los costados al no poder creerla capaz de igualar a Madame Priscila.

Pero los movimientos eran precisos y perfectamente idénticos, al finalizar Albert abrazaba a Candy cuando madame Priscila realizaba la caravana todos aplaudían, Candy no realizo la caravana al público sino a madame Priscila en el video. Como si ambas se estuvieran viendo.

La sorpresa fue que Albert colocó una foto de madame Priscila y una luz iluminaba el rostro de ella viendo hacia arriba con una sonrisa efusiva, como muy pocas veces fue vista emocionada y con un brillo especial en su mirada, la luz se expandió. Candy de pequeña apareció en la fotografía donde madame Priscila la tenía elevada en el aire, la gente estaba de pie aplaudía de forma efusiva y Albert tomaba la mano de Candy presentándola como la pequeña que su madre eligió.

Al final la foto sale completa, un jovencito aparece en la espalda de Madame Priscila era su hijo quien como ella sonreía efusivamente perfilándose igual a su madre, su mismo brillo en sus hermosos ojos azules, su efusiva sonrisa y Candy pequeñita desde lo alto de los brazos de Madame Priscila lo observaba a él.

Fue tan emotiva la foto para Candy, que Albert se hincó frente a ella, mostrándole el anillo de compromiso. Ella feliz sonrió sorprendida, de inmediato se abrazaba a William diciendo si, este le colocaba el anillo. Después la elevaba de su cintura girando con ella en aire.

**FIN**

**Gracias por leer... **

**próximamente Epílogo**

**Sus comentarios hacen que suba más fics, **

**gracias por comentar, **

**ustedes hacen posible querer seguir escribiendo **

**¡Un abrazo virtual!**


	11. Zapatillas de Ballet para mi hija

**Zapatillas de Ballet**

**Por Mayra Exitosa**

**Epílogo**

**Zapatillas de Ballet para mi hija**

Después de aquel hermoso evento, la pareja tuvo su máximo auge, empresarios, amistades y conocidos apoyando a William por completo ante lo descubierto por el atentado. Verónica Rodríguez recibía una carta, cuenta bancaria bastante sustanciosa, unas llaves de auto y los documentos oficiales de una hermosa casa, cercana a donde actualmente residía.

- ¿Es nuestra mamá?

- Si Luis, es el regalo por haber cuidado de Candy. Verónica lloraba abrazando a su hijito y su esposo la abrazaba por la espalda, diciendo que por fin ya no necesitaban esconderse, pero aun así, no la dejaría volver a trabajar.

En Chicago, llegaba Candy y Albert sorprendidos por como la casa había sido renovada por completo, arrancando sonrisas de ella y Albert sonriente al verla feliz. Tom esperaba en la puerta con media sonrisa y las llaves en la mano, viendo ahora al mentado Albert sin barba, definitivamente no había tenido jamás oportunidad.

- ¡Tom!

- Bienvenida a Casa Candy.

- ¿Estuviste de acuerdo con Albert?

- Definitivamente. Ambos pagaríamos diez veces por verte sonreír. Ven, Fleming está adentro, quiere mostrarte algo.

- ¿Fleming?

- Si. Ahora es mi novia.

- Me alegro mucho por los dos.

- Que bueno, ya sabes siempre quisimos una enfermera en la familia y… Fleming es muy buena enfermera.

- ¡Huy! Esos suspiros lo dicen todo Tom

- Y que dice tú… primo, tío, familiar… Mirando con media sonrisa a Albert, en espera de una respuesta, este sonrió efusivo y le contestó

- Bueno Tom, era su tutor legalmente, y actualmente soy su prometido.

Sin palabras y con una amplia sonrisa ambos hombres se dieron un abrazo, para pasar a la casa, donde gritaron sorpresa, estaban muchas personas vecinas, amistades del hospital, la maestra de ballet, Archie y Annie, Ster y Paty, Fleming, entre otros que sorprendieron a Candy con una fiesta en el patio trasero de la casa.

Pasados algunos meses la boda se llevó a cabo en Escocia, un evento hermoso donde los amigos de Albert, familiares y otros acompañaban a la pareja al evento más esperado. Para culminar con un viaje de bodas divino y regresar con sorpresas al esperar un bebe para la hermosa familia. Aquí George y Dorothy fueron los más felices al parecer ambos gritaron al enterarse que serían abuelos.

Siete años después en Escocia,

Una pequeña bailarina rubia sentada en el piso haciendo pucheros lloraba tristemente, porque el baile que haría no le salía bien. Porque ella tenía que ser hija de los mejores bailarines y salió con dos pies izquierdos para bailar, en un giro y caía, en un salto y le dolía, no podía ser posible, a su hermano no le gusta bailar, prefiere jugar y ella que deseaba bailar como su madre, resultaba que no le funcionaba nada.

Albert entraba a casa regresando de su oficina y de traer a su pequeño que ya salía de clases, vestido en traje acompañado de su hijo quien entró corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse al parecer venía junto a su padre y ya era la hora de comer.

- Buen día Ron, ¿Mi esposa ya llegó?

- No señor, pero su pequeña esta triste en el salón de baile señor.

- Gracias.

Albert se dirigió serio al salón soltando en medio camino un maletín y dejando en un perchero el saco y la corbata.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi pequeña Priscila?

- ¡Papi! Soltó el llanto amargo al ver entrar a su padre al salón y ella estaba recargada en la pared, su cara mostraba haber llorado mucho.

- No vas a contarle a Papi porque lloras mi amor.

- Es que… tengo… mal mis piernas… no me salen los pasos, me caigo y… cuando saltó… me duele… jamás seré bailarina como mamá.

- ¡Mi amor! Apenas tienes cinco años mi vida. Albert la tomó en sus brazos la lleno de besos por todo su rostro. Ella suspiro abrazándose del cuello de su padre, suspirando con él y escondiendo su cabecita apenada porque no sabía bailar. - Priscy te parece si bailamos juntos, te llevo en mis brazos y soñamos que somos una pareja de bailarines.

- ¿Soñamos? ¿Vamos a bailar o a dormir?

- ¡Ah! Entonces ya sé donde está el problema… Sabes un día mi mamá dijo que para poder bailar, tenía que cerrar los ojos un rato y pensar en donde quería bailar, si había algo especial en ese lugar, o si deseaba que estuviera el agua y florará o el aire y las nubes en mis pies.

- ¿Pues bailar en el agua?

- Cuando se sueña… puedes bailar donde quieras mi amor.

- Papi quiero bailar donde haya muchas burbujas y cuando me caía no me duela. Albert soltó a reír, dio un par de aplausos sin soltar a la pequeña, la música comenzaba y el giro llevando a su pequeña en brazos, quien suspiraba al ver cerrar los ojos de su Papi y girar con ella, la tomo de la cintura y la hizo sentir un pajarito, a quien enseñaba a volar subiendo y bajando con el dobles de sus brazos, ella sonreía buscando al mirada de su Papi, pero este sonreía con los ojos cerrados, dio varios pasos aun con zapatos de oficina, se movía ágilmente. La pequeña al ver que su padre no abriría los ojos, los cerró y comenzó a hacer movimientos suaves en sus pies y en sus brazos tratando de imaginar que era lo que bailaba, lo cierto es que no había burbujas sino aire, viento y mucha, mucha paz, la melodía era suave, sintió como su padre la giraba y ella sonreía emocionada porque al girar podía ver a muchas personas viéndola, vio a varias que sonreían y le aplaudían, una de ellas le saludaba y lanzaba besos.

Priscy sonrió al ver a dos damas emocionadas diciéndole cosas bellas y una de ellas movía sus brazos, para que esta la imitara. Al final la pieza musical termino. Albert la colocó en alto como si su pajarillo hubiese volado.

- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiii! Gritó la pequeña emocionada y agregó - Si pude soñar y si puedo bailar, yo quiero ser como mi mamá.

- Serás mejor… Porque tu quieres hacerlo… y eso es lo primero que debes sentir.

- Te amo Papi. La pequeña sonrió y se abrazó al cuello de nuevo. Albert salió del salón y vio llegar a Candy con Aly, su guardaespaldas. Candy al ver a Priscy con el tutu puesto y a Albert mimoso con ella, saludo,

- ¡Hola mis amores!

Un sonido fuerte se escucho en los pies del pequeño bajando a la escalera.

- ¡Mami!

- ¡William! ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela mi cielo?

- Muy bien. La maestra es muy bonita y quiere todos los días esperar a que Papi para comentarle mis avances escolares. Con cara de no sé nada, Albert abría los ojos, la pequeña sonreía y Candy con una ceja levantada respondió

- ¡Ah! ¿Oíste eso Aly? Parece que podríamos enviar a Michael por mi hijo… ¿o quieres que vayamos nosotras?

- Definitivamente debemos conocer a la "Maestra bonita" hay que estar pendientes de los avances escolares del pequeño William.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Aly. William, a partir de mañana iremos nosotras por ti.

- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!

- ¿Mi amor te parece buena idea? Preguntó jugando con Albert quien sonreía por lo que ambas damas estaban insinuando.

- Por supuesto que es una buena idea mi vida. Priscy ensayará con Papi hasta soñar la melodía completa.

-Priscy, mi bebita ¿Soñaste bailando mi amor?

- Si, mi abuela dice que bailo como ella. En ese momento Albert movió de sus brazos a la niña para ver su rostro por lo que había dicho. Candy sonrió muy efusiva y comento…

- ¿Viste a tu abuela Priscila?

- Si. Y también a la abuela Violeta que dijo que me quiere mucho. William el pequeño se movió y corrió al salón de baile… gritó

- Yo también quiero verlas… Dejando a todos asombrados, la pequeña se bajo de los brazos de su Papá y corrió tras él.

- Espera William, tienes que soñar y bailar.

Albert estaba serio, con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro, Candy lo abrazó de su cintura y comentó

- Jamás se irán de nuestras vidas, ellas de algún modo siguen aquí.

- Ahora lo sé. Albert tomó el mentón de Candy y le dio un beso, mientras Aly se retiraba en silencio a buscar a su esposo y a su hijo. Ya era la hora de comer.

En unos minutos, regresaban los pequeños y muy seguro William comentó

- Mami, después de clases bailare con Priscy, ella necesita de mí. Albert sonrió, preguntó

- ¿No me dijiste que entrarías al entrenamiento de básquet?

- Tal vez, pero el negocio familiar es primero.

Candy y Albert sonrieron efusivamente, ellos jamás obligaron a sus hijos a bailar, solo disfrutaban bailando y ellos observaban, eran muy pequeños, pero considerar un negocio familiar el baile, nunca lo habían visto así.

Stear y Paty fueron los padrinos de William, mientras Anthony y Adriana, los padrinos de la pequeña Priscila. Terry siguió frecuentando la amistad con William, ahora después de casados ambos y sus hijos convivían como si de familiares se trataran.

Los años pasaron y aunque William hijo, no se dedico al baile, en la presentación de su abuela en Inglaterra acompañó a su hermana en varias ocasiones. Albert y Candy siempre gozaron de salud y tranquilidad, estuvieron en temporadas en América y en Europa, nunca más quisieron saber acerca de quienes les hicieron daño a sus padres, sin embargo si recuperaron la amistad y el prestigio de aquellos que fueron culpados deliberadamente, reivindicando sus intereses y sus negocios, así como la sociedad continua a los negocios principales.

Había una razón por a que Daniel había a tentado contra los White, los movimientos financieros de Edward White y sus intervenciones, se convirtieron en millonarias al paso de los años, mismos que salvó en el futuro el negocio familiar de los Andrew, gracias a que estas ya estaban unidas desde su muerte a la sociedad entre Candy y Albert.

Parecía que con el tiempo, el padre de Candy, había programado que sus inversiones fueran protegidas para dar mejor rendimiento, pero nunca se esperó que ese rendimiento se multiplicara al morir y quedar en manos de Albert. Como decía su primo Daniel… El es…Un simple… Bailarín.

**FIN**

**Historia dedicada con mucho cariño a Sussy y Lorys quienes animaron en todo momento a continuar este fic, a mi adorada Aly, Luisy, Criss y Janik, Faby, Ana, Jovis, Angie, Maryluz y todas aquellas que gozan de leer fics completos de Albert y Candy.**


End file.
